Sailor MoonFinal Fantasy III or VI Cross Over
by Dragon Knight3
Summary: What happens when the Queen Beryl and Kefka team up for revenge?
1. The Return of Two Enemies of Two Worlds

Chapter 1 The Return of Two Enemies of Two Worlds  
  
  
  
Twas a hot summer day and all of Tokyo were feeling the heat's wrath. The downtown area of Tokyo looked like a dried up desert that all the people were going around with what they can to keep themselves cool. While the people of Tokyo were trying to beat the heat the Sailor Scouts were enjoying their fun in the sun at the beach.  
  
"What did we tell you when we got here Amy?" Serena telling Amy as she swipes the Advance Calculus Book from her hand.  
  
"Yes, Serena I remember, but I was getting prepared for my Advance Calculus that I will take when I start school next month." replied Amy.  
  
With that remark Serena grabs Amy by her right arm and drags her into the cool Pacific Ocean, there Senera tossed Amy a few feet ahead of her face first into the Ocean. Lita who was laying on her towel started laughing after seeing Amy's wipe out interning into the ocean. Mina and Raye on the other hand were too business drooling, while looking through their binoculars looking at all the good-looking men that were at the beach. Rini, on the other hand was busy making a sandcastle with Hotaru.  
  
While the Sailor Scouts were have their fun, in another world in another deminsion on the planet Esperia the people of Esperia had finished rebuilding and restoring their world after their world was torn apart by the evil force of Kefka. The only thing that they did not know that high above the clouds on top a floating palace they were being watched by someone who did not like was she was seeing.  
  
"So he failed in trying to take over this puny planet, but maybe I can give him another chance with the adding of my powers to his powers." said the mysterious feminine voice. Then with the raising of her right hand she chants a spell that sounded with a mixture of Chinese, German, and Old English world. A small explosion took place in the center of the room where hovering above the ground laid the lifeless body of Kefka.  
  
"Awaken Kefka, awaken and arise from your eternal sleep." the mysterious female yelled. With that, the eyes of the madman Kefka slowly and grunting as if he was waking up in the morning.  
  
"Wwwwwhhhhhhhat what is going on," Kefka asked in a tiring mood, "where am I?" As Kefka looked around at where he was, the mysterious woman just looked at Kefka watching at his reaction to his awakening.  
  
"So the might Kefka, you manage to cause some chaos and destruction, but you were defeated by a young lady and her friends." mocked the mysterious woman.  
  
"And who do you think you are trying to mock me, the powerful Kefka on what I did to this world?" Kefka boomed backed. After hearing this made the mysterious woman stand up from her thrown and looked straight into Kefka's eyes.  
  
"How dare you talk to me with that tongue of yours," yelled the mysterious woman, "how dare you talk to me, I am known as Queen Beryl of the Negaverse.  
  
"Oh, I heard of you, while I was in afterlife," Kefka laughed, "I heard you were defeated by a little girl with a little crystal." Kefka evil laughing at Queen Beryl made her even more mad at him.  
  
"I did not revive you so you can act like a Laughing Hyena at me Kefka, I revive you to give you another chance at getting revenge at those who defeated you four years ago." screamed Beryl who face was turning red with anger. "I was willing to give you back those magical powers you had and give you some of the powerful magic of the Negaverse as well." Beryl replied in a soft tone voice.  
  
"Then why did not tell in the first place." Kefka said with his usually evil madman laughed.  
  
"As I said I will restore the magic powers you had and as well give you some the magic powers of the Negaverse, but be warn, if I were you, Kefka do not over use the powers of the Negaverse or the magic will destroy you." warned Beryl.  
  
The only problem that neither Queen Beryl or Kefka knew that reviving the magic that Kefka stole from the Three Statue of the Espers it too revive the Three Statues, the Espers, and those who had magic powers too like Terra. For the evil duo did not know as Kefka's powers are being returned to him that in Figaro Castle as the heroes celebrate their completion of the restoring Esperia to it former self, before Kefka's chaos of terror rein, was about to have a disorderly conclusion.  
  
"Nnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooo," Terra grunting in pain, "wwwwhat'sssss haaaapening to me." Terra drops to her knees and grabbing her stomach. Edgar, Sabin, Locke, Shadow, Celes, Cyan, Gau, Setzer, Strago, Relm, Mog, Umaro, Gogo, and Banon gathered around Terra with fear and worry in their eyes.  
  
"Terra, what wrong with you?" asked Celes with worry.  
  
"Ddddoon't kkknnooowwwww," Terra replied, "it feels as as as if I was exploding from within trying to..hhhhhhhheeeeeelp." Terra's scream filled the entire castle. The scream was then filled with an explosion of bright pink light. The brightness of the explosion blinded everyone for a couple of minutes, but when everybody regained their vision all were stunned to see standing was Terra in her pink Esper form.  
  
"I should of guess something was going on." said Strago who was gazing deeply with no surprise at what was going on.  
  
"What is it grandpa, what is happening to Terra?" asked the young Relm.  
  
"For the last two days I have felt some odd omen, an omen of evil was about to take place," replied Stargo, "now the omen is taking place with Terra becoming an her Esper self again and if I am right so will the power of magic."  
  
"I too had a strange messages given to me in my dreams," Celes said, "and I felt are worse nightmare from four years ago is back."  
  
"Kefka, it is Kefka, he is alive and even more stronger than ever," Terra said in disbelief, "I felt him being revived by some powerful evil force and this force is scary somehow."  
  
For Terra did not know that she was right about fearing this new evil power and with madman known as Kefka alive again the heroes of Final Fantasy are about to have adventure that will changed their lives forever. The only thing that neither Queen Beryl, Kefka, nor Terra and the gang did not know that someone was also watching the events of a new rein of chaos was taking place. That person was the Guarding of Time herself Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto know that if Queen Beryl is alive then someone or more than someone who had brought the Witch Queen of the Negaverse back to life. The only problem is Sailor Pluto was stumped on that question of who, who revive Queen Beryl and what is that who did what they did have in plan for Esperia, and is will powerful unknown being has plans for Earth too.  
  
This is the end of Chapter 1 The Return of Two Enemies of Two Worlds.  
  
Will Queen Beryl and Kefka be able to work to gather, and who is the powerful unknown being(s) that revived Beryl and what is that being(s) master plan. For that you must stay tune for Sailor Moon/ Final Fantasy VI Cross Over Chapter 2 Evil Trades Places. 


	2. Evil Trades Places

Chapter 2 Evil Trades Places  
  
"So, Queen Beryl is alive I see and is about to cause trouble for those people on that planet." Sailor Pluto said with a puzzling look on her face. "Who is this Kefka character and what will he do in her plot?"  
  
"The real question, Sailor Pluto, is who brought her back to life." replied a mysterious male voice.  
  
Suddenly Sailor Pluto, in shock, turning herself around putting a tight grip on her staff. "Who's there?" asked Sailor Pluto "I am the Guardian of Time whoever you are.. show yourself now."  
  
"Don't know worry Pluto for I am not your enemy." replied the mysterious male voice. "I know about what is going on down on that world."  
  
"What is it then?" asked Sailor Pluto letting her defense down a bit.  
  
"Do not worry Sailor Pluto," replied a mysterious female voice, "you will find out more about what is going on soon when we meet you and the other Sailor Scouts."  
  
"You will find out more in three earth days, so let Sailor Scouts know about Queen Beryl and her actions." said the mysterious male voice.  
  
"You and the other scouts will meet us soon." said the mysterious female voice.  
  
Suddenly then mysterious voices suddenly stop talking as if they were never there at all.  
  
"Ok, now this is even too strange for me." Sailor Pluto said in disbelief. "Well, I should let Serena and the others know about this strange happening." Sailor Pluto then opens a door taking her to the twenty-first century earth.  
  
At the beach, Lita continuously watches as Amy and Serena splash each other after Serena dragged Amy into the ocean.  
  
"That Serena knows how to get people to have some fun sometimes but with Amy is usually impossible." Lita said to herself.  
  
Lita turns her head over towards Mina and Raye who were still drooling over every man they were seeing through their binoculars. Lita laughs in embarrassment as a sweetdrop appears over her head.  
  
"Those two will never stop looking at guys and have some fun in the water." Lita said.  
  
Lita then gets up and walks over and joins Mina and Raye in their position.  
  
"See anything good may I ask?" asked Lita.  
  
"Oh, just these cute hotties we have been watching for a while now." replied Mina.  
  
Lita looked towards the direction at were Mina and Raye were looking at where see spotted three strong looking men that Mina and Raye talking about.  
  
"Get that binocular Mina for a second." asked Lita. Mina quietly hands her binocular over to Lita who then takes a closer look at the three men.  
  
"Woo! Those three look almost like my first boyfriend." Lita exclaimed with joy with her mouth wide open.  
  
"I think you got this ex-boyfriend of yours on your mind too much Lita." proclaimed Raye who was looking at Lita strangely.  
  
"Oh, I see Amy decided to have some fun after all." said Mina as she sees Amy in the water with Serena.  
  
"So, meatball-head finally got her to put her book down and have some fun." said Raye.  
  
"Yes she did just a couple of minutes ago while you two sick love birds where looking at every guy on the beach." replied Lita as she was crossing her arms.  
  
Mina and Raye lowered their heads in embarrassment with a sweetdrop appearing over their head. Mina and Raye then get up and started toward Amy and Serena with Lita following them. Raye then starts whispering something into Mina's ear, which causes her to giggle a bit. When the girls get close to Amy and Serena, Raye then dives underwater and disappeared from Lita's view. Suddenly Lita feels something grabbing her legs as she starts to fall into the water.  
  
"I hope your now having fun too Lita." Raye said as she resurfaces from the ocean water.  
  
Mina starts laughing after seeing what Raye had just pulled Lita into the water.  
  
"Raye, I'm going to get you for that." Lita yells at Raye.  
  
"That is if you can catch me if you can Lita." Raye laughed back.  
  
Lita starts swimming after Raye with payback on her mind. Their swimming wildly ended up running right into Amy and Serena water fight.  
  
Rini, who was just finishing the sandcastle with Hotaru, looked towards the other girls in the ocean yelling and splashing each other.  
  
"They five will never stop acting like kids if this keeps up." Rini says as she finishing the sandcastle.  
  
"Oh Rini, they will grow up in time, but they still want to feel like a kid again once in awhile." Hotaru replied.  
  
"Tell that to Serena, she acts like a five year old twenty-four seven." replied Rini as she gets up.  
  
Suddenly three tall dark shadows darken Rini and Hotaru as both girls look up to see Trishta, Michelle, and Amara standing a few feet away from Rini and Hotaru.  
  
"Trishta, Michelle, and Amara," Rini said with a smile on her face, "are you three here to have some fun at the beach too?"  
  
"Sorry Small Lady, but I am here on important Sailor business and I need to have to have Serena and the others to talk about something that is about to happen." replied Trishta.  
  
"Ok, Trishta I will go and get Serena and the others." Rini said while shaking her head.  
  
Rini then without another word got up and went towards the girls who were still splashing each other.  
  
"Oh Serena, Raye, Mina, Amy, and Lita get over here," Rini shouted, "Trishta is here with Michelle and Amara and Trishta has something important to tell us."  
  
When hearing Rini's call to them Serena and the others stopped playing around and swam back into shore. When the girls got back to the shore they immediately headed straight towards Trishta who was waiting for them at the sandcastle with Michelle, Amara, and Hotaru.  
  
"Ok Trishta what is it that you wanted to tell us." asked Serena.  
  
"Let's first go somewhere us so we can talk in a more quiet environment Serena." replied Trishta.  
  
With that the girls went and got their belongings and headed back to the hotel were the girls were staying at for the summer. When the girls final changed into their street clothes they all went to the restaurant that was right across the street from the hotel. The girls were there for over an hour as they heard Trishta's strange incident.  
  
"So Queen Beryl is alive." replied Raye as she looked at Trishta in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, and she had a new ally named Kefka." said Trishta.  
  
"There is no way Trishta, I defeated that negaverse witch a long time ago." replied Serena in shock.  
  
"You defeated her," Raye replied towards Serena, "you defeated her with our help Serena."  
  
"That is what I was saying Raye." Serena yelled back at Raye.  
  
"Look like there is more you got to say Trishta?" asked Amara.  
  
"Yes there is," replied Trishta as she took a sip of her tea, "as I was watching what was going on I was interrupted by two mysterious voices who told me that they know about this and what was happening and that they will meet with us soon."  
  
With hearing what Trishta just said all the girls' eyes opened wide in shock.  
  
"Did they say when they will meet with us?" asked Rini.  
  
"No." replied Trishta.  
  
While the girls were finishing their lunch, in another part of the town a huge portal was opening in an abandoned warehouse. Coming out of the portal was Kefka. Following him was four other people, two males and two females.  
  
"So this is the tiny planet that your Queen try to conquer but failed." laughed Kefka.  
  
"You better watch what you say in front of us Kefka, for we don't like those who insult our Queen Beryl." snapped the tall blonde male.  
  
"Keep you cool on General Astrol," replied Kefka still laughing, "all you got to do is do as I tell you and the others and nothing will happen here ok."  
  
"I, Purola, Queen Beryl's Captain of Negaverse Army will only take orders from the Queen herself you Laughing Hyena." Purola stated.  
  
"Purola, Queen Beryl told me that he is our Commanding Officer, and we are to do as he orders." replied Astrol.  
  
"Yes, General Astrol, but me and Nor still don't trust him." Purola said.  
  
"Yes, General, I will not trust this this Laughing Hyena for we have heard about his action with some Emperor Gesthal." replied Nor.  
  
Kefka laughs as he hears what is being said to him.  
  
"That Gesthal was an old fool who didn't know what he was doing and he underestimated me too." Laughed Kefka.  
  
"I think we should get on our quest Commander Kefka and take out those Sailor Scouts before they find out we are here." said the long, dark headed woman who stood there with her arms folded.  
  
"Yes Lieutenant Mugana, we should start our operation now." replied Kefka.  
  
Kefka then grabbed a card from a small metallic case.  
  
"Grasshopper arise and do my bidding." Kefka chanted.  
  
With that the card grew and transformed into a six feet insect humanoid.  
  
"Yyyyyeeeeessssss mmmmyy mmmmassssssstter what isss your orrrder?" asked the monster.  
  
"Go and cause some chaos through out this city and try to get these noisy Sailor Scouts to come out of hiding and when they do," Kefka ordered, "you are to destroy them when you see them."  
  
The monster bows down and replies, "Yyyyessss mmmaaaaastter ccccconnnsidder iit dooonnne."  
  
Without a second to spare the insect humanoid monster left the building and started towards the downtown area.  
  
This is the end of Chapter Two Evil Trades Places.  
  
Can Sailormoon and the other scouts be able to ready for this up coming new powerful evil or will Kefka destroy them before they can stop him. For that you must stay tune for Sailor Moon/ Final Fantasy VI Cross Over Chapter 3 The Mysterious New Scout and Knight. 


	3. The Mysterious New Scout and Knight

Chapter 3 The Mysterious New Scout and Knight  
  
The sun was now beginning to set in the west as Serena and the other girls are walking back towards the hotel. The only problem is that their walk back is about to take them on long way back.  
  
*I wonder whom those two are that Trishta talked about? * Serena asked to herself.  
  
*When will those two show up? * Raye asked to herself.  
  
As the girls continued to ask themselves on whom the two mysterious people they turn down the street that was two blocks from the hotel when out of nowhere.  
  
"Wwwwwhat?" Rini and Lita said together in complete shock of what they are seeing.  
  
The girls look down the street and see twenty-three people lying all over the street as if they were taking a nap. Then an explosion of glass and brick at the front window of a women's clothing store were the insect humanoid monster came flying out of the store while holding two women in each of its two hands.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhh," hissed the monster, "more energy."  
  
"I don't think bug breath," replied Serena, "everybody transform now."  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power"  
  
"Moon Crisis Dream Action"  
  
"Eternal Moon Power"  
  
All the girls' bodies then started to illuminate with ten bright different colors where they changed from their human street clothes into their Sailor Scout Uniforms.  
  
"Yyyyoooou mmmuusst bbbbeee ttthhe SSSSaaaiillllloorr Sssccouutts I wwaaass ttttooolld aaboout." hissed the monster.  
  
"Then you should of known as well when you mess with the people of Earth, you what ever you are, you mess with us the Sailor Scouts." Eternal Sailor Moon replied to the monster's remark.  
  
"Yes and when you mess with us, you will be punish in the name of the moon." Super Sailor Mini Moon stated towards the monster.  
  
"Hhhhmmmp," replied the monster snake like hiss, "you think I don't know you guys.well you're wrong."  
  
Hearing the remark from the monster open their eyes in shock.  
  
"Ssssseeee mmyyyy mmmmaassstteeer tttttoooollldd mmmmeee aaaaabbout yooooou aand I wwwwillll haaavvvvee nnno pppprrooobblleeem tttaaakkkiiiinng ccaaaaaarrrree oof yoou." the monster hissed back.  
  
"That what you think bug breaths," replied Super Sailor Jupiter, "now eat this Jupiter Oak Evolution."  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter then started spinning around where green, electrify leaves encircled her body and then shot directly towards the insect humanoid monster.  
  
"Iiiiissss tttthhhhaaattt thhhheee bbbbbeeessssstttt Ttttthhhhuuuuunnnnddddeerr Gggiirrl." hissed the monster as he swiped the attack away as if they were rag dolls.  
  
"No way, he just swatted my attack away and even without scratching him." said Super Sailor Jupiter in disbelief.  
  
"Super Sailor Mars lets double team." said Super Sailor Venus.  
  
"Yes, Super Sailor Venus let do it." replied Super Sailor Mars.  
  
"Love and Beauty Shock"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper"  
  
The flame on the Flame Sniper arrow went flying and struck Love and Beauty Shock heart causing the heart to burst in flames as well making the flames grow bigger.  
  
"Nnnnnott bbaadd bbbbutt ssstttilll nnnootttt gggoooodd eeeennnnoouuggghh." the monster said as his took a deep breath and blew out the attack like a birthday candle.  
  
"Try chilling out you creep, Mercury Aqua Rhapsody." yelled Super Sailor Mercury.  
  
The monster just stood there as the attack hit him freezing its body in solid ice.  
  
"Now that putting him on ice Super Sailor." said Super Sailor Mini Moon, but she was interrupted the noise of ice cracking.  
  
The block of ice started shaking and cracking when then ice exploded into many tiny pieces.  
  
"Cccccooooolllll bbbbuuuuutttt nnnooooottt cccccooooll eeennnnooooougggh." hissed the monster.  
  
"Neptune, Pluto lets pesticide this bug." yelled Super Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge"  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream"  
  
All three of their attacks combined to form one big attack flew straight towards the monster fast where the monster stuck his right hand out and grabbed the attack like if it were a baseball.  
  
"Impossible." replied the three scouts as they saw their own attack stopped in its tracks.  
  
"Nnnnniiiccee trrrriiickk bbbbuuuttt Iiii ttthiiiiiiinnkkk Iiiii wiillll rrrreeetttuuuurrrnnnn ttthhhiiisss." the monster replied as he threw the attack towards Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.  
  
"Saturn Silent Wall"  
  
Out of nowhere a large purple wall formed in front of the three scouts as the attack crashed into the wall.  
  
"You should never keep you eyes off all your enemies for if you do you will have a meeting with death and destruction for that I, Super Sailor Saturn, am the Sailor Scout of Destruction." Super Sailor Saturn stated to the monster as she stares deep into the monster's eyes.  
  
The monster just stands there and begins laughing. From there the monster then jumps towards Super Sailor Saturn trying to grab her.  
  
"Phoenix Strike"  
  
"Dragon's Rage"  
  
Out of nowhere a large fire like Phoenix bird struck the monster in the chest knocking it to the ground. After that six different colored dragons then stuck the monster one at a time causing the monster to scream in pain as its body burst into flames making the monster turn into dust.  
  
"Look like we made it in time Sailor Phoenix." said the mysterious man in the Silver Tuxedo.  
  
"Yes, I think so too Dragon Knight." replied Sailor Phoenix.  
  
"Who are you two?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
The Dragon Knight then turn his head toward Eternal Sailor Moon and replied, "I am the Dragon Knight and this is Sailor Phoenix."  
  
"We are hear for one of your old enemies is back from the dead and is going to cause trouble in another world," said Sailor Phoenix, "we came here to stop this problem, but we will need your help with Queen Beryl since it was the five of you who stopped her in the past."  
  
"The only problem is that someone really powerful has brought her back to live and this evil revived someone else from another world who is here on Earth and that monster was his creation." replied the Dragon Knight.  
  
"Would that be this other being be named Kefka?" ask Super Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Yes, you are right Pluto," said Sailor Phoenix, "we have been watching this for awhile now Pluto and that is why we inform you to warn the other scouts quickly."  
  
"So it was you two that Pluto was talking about?" asked Mercury.  
  
"Yes, Super Sailor Mercury." replied the Dragon Knight.  
  
After talking for ten minutes the Dragon Knight and Sailor Phoenix decided that they would meet with them tomorrow morning at a special location that they will have set up.  
  
"You will have a message waiting for you at your hotel front desk in the morning so someone should go and get the message then." Dragon Knight said as he put his Dragon Sword away.  
  
"Let's go Dragon Knight," said Sailor Phoenix, "we will meet with all of you tomorrow morning."  
  
Then without another word Sailor Phoenix and the Dragon Knight jumped high in the air towards the rooftop of a tall hotel building where they soon disappeared from site.  
  
"So, do you three have a place to spend the night here?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"No, we thought we would end up heading back to our place but looks like we might end up spending the night somewhere." replied Super Sailor Uranus.  
  
From nowhere three keys dropped from the sky, with a letter attach to one of them, in front of Super Sailor Neptune's feet. Neptune then picks up the keys and the letter and she reads the letter.  
  
"I think we have a place to stay Uranus," replied Neptune, "this letter is from the Dragon Knight and it tells us that he had three rooms set up for us at the hotel that the others are staying at and that a suitcase in each room for us with some clothes."  
  
The girls then headed back towards to the hotel where when the arrived they all said goodnight to each other and head towards their rooms.  
  
Who are these two new people that have enter the Sailor Scouts life and further more where did they come from. This will end Chapter 3 The Mysterious New Scout and Knight of the Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy III (or VI) Cross Over Story. For that stay tune for Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy III (or VI) Cross Over Chapter 4 The Sailor Scouts Meeting With Kefka. 


	4. The Sailor Scouts Meet With Kefka

Chapter 4 The Sailor Scouts Meet With Kefka  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah," Kefka laughed evilly as always, "so the Sailor Scouts are tough as I heard about, but who were those two that helped them out?"  
  
With that Kefka's face turned red with tremendous anger.  
  
"Who who who who who who who whhhhhoooo were those two?" yelled Kefka.  
  
"We do not have answer Commander Kefka, but we will find out quickly for you and when we do, they will be no more." replied Astrol.  
  
"For your sake you better Astrol." Kefka replied with an anger look in his face.  
  
"Let's get some rest commander and tomorrow we can have a fresh idea to deal with these Sailor Scouts and those two mysterious people." said Purola.  
  
"Yes Purola, we shall rest until tomorrow, dismiss everyone and be up by sunrise." Kefka ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." the Generals replied.  
  
As the people of Earth slept, the people of Esperia are just about to awaken to a new evil and the return of magic.  
  
"Grandpa what are you doing?" asked Relm. "You been locked up in this old stinky library for days since Terra's transformed into her Esper form again."  
  
"Oh Relm, ever since that day I haven't been my old self," replied Strago, "but this event has been coming for some time now, but I have kept this a secret for some time."  
  
"That ok Grandpa, but I think you should tell the others now for they I have asked me what you have been doing." replied Relm.  
  
"Yes, I think I should go tell them now what I know." Strago said.  
  
Strago gets up from his chair and follows Relm and heads towards the throne room where everybody stood there asking question after question.  
  
"Everyone," Strago said, "I have something that you should all know."  
  
"What will that be old man?" asked Setzer while he was fiddling with some playing cards.  
  
Everyone lifted their head and looked towards Strago who gave them a serious look.  
  
"For the last five days I have been researching some old prophecy that states that a group of warriors will rise to defeat a mad man of evil that will end the force of magic," Strago said, "but that mad man will be restore with the power of magic by a more powerful evil force far greater that the power of all the Espers."  
  
"Well Strago, what else dose this prophecy say?" asked Edgar who was setting on the throne with his younger brother Sabin setting next to him.  
  
"The prophecy also states that great warriors will come from the heaven to help the warriors fight the new evil and there the true evil force will show its face and the forces of good will save the world or the forces of evil will destroy this world." Strago concluded.  
  
"How old do you think this prophecy is Strago?" asked Terra.  
  
"I don't have a clue, but it looks at least around two hundred or two thousand years old." Strago replied.  
  
"King Edgar, King Edgar." a traveling merchant yelled as he was running into the throne room.  
  
"What is it Ryuno?" asked Edgar.  
  
"I just heard that monster have appeared and are attacking the Mining Town and South Fargo." Ryuno replied.  
  
"Looks like are problems of the past is starting all over again." Sabin said as he punches his right fist into his left hand.  
  
"Then let us fight with these monsters to get them under control or destroy them if we have to." Shadow replied.  
  
"Yes." everyone replied.  
  
"Ryuno, please inform the Chancellor that I will be gone for awhile with the others to try to deal with the monster problems in South Fargo and at the Mining Town." Edgar said as he was getting up from his throne.  
  
The rest of the group then started towards the throne room doors and out into the world to take care of their world's monster problem.  
  
Back on Earth, morning had arrived and all of the scouts were up even Serena herself managed to get up for a change.  
  
"Let's go check for are message that is to be at the front desk for us." Trishta said.  
  
"Yes Trishta." everyone replied.  
  
The girls then went down the elevator to the first floor of the Hotel where they then headed towards the front desk where medium size fat man was standing at the front counter who was reading some documents.  
  
"Excuse me, but is there any messages for rooms 415-416 or 439-431?" asked Serena.  
  
The fat man then looks up at Serena as he put his papers down.  
  
"Are you Serena?" asked the fat Hotel clerk.  
  
"Yes sir." Serena replied.  
  
"I think I have a message for you and Raye, Lita, Rini, and a few other names on it." the clerk said as he turned around and grabs an envelope from the message box and then turns around and hands the message to Serena.  
  
"Here you go miss." the clerk said as he returned to reading the documents.  
  
Serena then opens the envelope and takes out a piece of paper and starts reading the message to herself.  
  
"Well Serena are you going tell us what the message says or are you going to hog it like you do Darien?" Rini asked in a childish act.  
  
"Don't worry squirt, the message says for us to go to the Shinuto Mansion on Shinuto Hill. It also says to call the number and ask for Vincent Carlos DeLarouge and tell him who you are and the owner of Shinuto Mansion needs you to have come pick you and the other girls from the hotel. He has been inform of your calling him and he will pick us up at the hotel and take us to the Mansion." Serena replied.  
  
"I will call this Vincent guy and have him come pick us up." Raye said.  
  
With that Raye then heads to a pay phone and calls for Vincent to come pick them up.  
  
"Well Raye what did he say?" asked Lita.  
  
"He said he will be here in fifteen minutes and that we should wait outside the hotel for him." Raye replied.  
  
The girls then went towards the door where they waited for fifteen minutes where a large limo came parking in front of the hotel where a tall French man got out and looked towards the hotel front doors and spotted the girls waiting for him.  
  
"Are any of you girls name Serera?" the limo driver asked in a French accent.  
  
"I am Serena." Serena replied.  
  
"Ok, I am here to pick you and your friends up to take to Shinuto Mansion." the limo driver said.  
  
The limo driver then heads towards the back door of the limo and opens the door and signals the girls to get in.  
  
"Ok everyone, we traveling in style." Serena said with a smile on her face.  
  
The girls got into the limo where they were surprise to see that another envelope was waiting for them inside the limo. Mina then grabs and opens the envelope and starts reading to herself.  
  
Mina states, while looks up at the other girls, "It says that we are to head to the dining room where we have arranged seats for us and that we will have breakfast and then talk about the new evil and all answers will be filled in."  
  
The limo drive took thirty minutes where it stopped at a gate in front of Shinuto Mansion that stood four stories high and about a mile long. The double gates swung open where the limo continued until it reached the front doors of the mansion. Their Vincent opened the right back door of the limo and let the girls out. Waiting for them was an old man in a butler's getup. He then told them to follow him to the dining room where the master and mistress will meet with them there. When they finally arrived at the dining room they went towards the seats that had their names on them.  
  
"Welcome everyone, I hope the drive up here wasn't boring?" a man's voice said from everywhere.  
  
The girls then look up and see a tall man with a tall woman standing next to each other as they ascended the spiral stairs.  
  
"No it wasn't boring." Serena replied.  
  
"Alright let me introduce ourselves, my name is Kevin and this is Misty." Kevin said while standing at the table. "We know who you all are and you might remember us from yesterdays battle."  
  
"Misty, I thought you were at the temple with grandpa and Chad?" Raye asked in disbelief.  
  
"I was cousin Raye, but I told him that I had to visit a friend of my and that I will be gone for a while." Misty replied.  
  
"Who is she Raye?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Everyone this is my cousin Misty from America who has moved in with me, Grandpa, and Chad at the temple while she looks for a place of her own soon." Raye replied.  
  
"Hey Kevin, don't you live at the apartment complex that Darien lives at?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, I do Serena, and this place belongs to my family that I come to in the summer when I am in Japan, but I live in the apartments where I live not far from where I work." Kevin replied.  
  
"Let's first eat now and you can ask all your questions later." Misty said as she started towards her seat.  
  
"Yes, Misty, let's us eat first and ask questions later." Kevin replied.  
  
Everyone then started eating the piles of food that was placed in front of them. Serena, of course, was the first to stacking her plate with almost everything. When everyone was done eating, everyone got up and headed into a huge library where Kevin then pushed on a small dragon statue's eye. Pushing the eye revealed a secret passage that lead downstairs into a secret agents secret lair that had everything from a giant supercomputer to a large Chemistry Lab all setup. Kevin took the group to a large square table that look like a giant computer screen.  
  
"Ok Sailor Scouts here is what's up," said Kevin, "for sometime now me and Misty have been watching over this world here called Esperia."  
  
"On this world a few years ago, a mad man named Kefka tried to destroy this world with the force of magic, but a group of fighters fought and defeated Kefka." Misty continued.  
  
"The only problem is some powerful evil force much stronger than anything the you or me and Misty have fought before." Kevin finished.  
  
Their Kevin and Misty gave the Scout the history lesson about this world and about the revival of Queen Beryl and Kefka.  
  
"The monster from yesterday was created by Kefka and he has a lot more where that thing came from and some of them will be more powerful than the first monster." Kevin said as he looked up at the scouts.  
  
"Then how can we stop these monsters if our own powers can't even scratch them?" asked Raye.  
  
"The only way is to increase your super scout powers to eternal scouts like Sailormoon has." Misty replied.  
  
"The only problem is that your eternal powers is locked in a cave in the world that Kefka is from." Kevin said.  
  
"Well looks like we are going on an out of this world trip everyone." said Serena.  
  
"You can said that again Serena." Lita replied.  
  
"Serena, you might need to call Darien, we might need his help on this mission too." said Amy as she was looking still at the 3-D table monitor.  
  
"Yes indeed Moon Princess, but we already sent for him yesterday and he is here already." Kevin replied as he was walking towards a phone on a sci-fi looking desk.  
  
"Alfred, please show Mr. Darien to my office." Kevin said into the phone.  
  
"This world that we will be traveling to, you will meet up with some friends of ours who defeated Kefka a few years ago in a very difficult battle that nearly destroyed their world." Misty said.  
  
"You will meet up with them and join forces to stop this evil force that has brought back the evil flame that tried to harm both worlds." Kevin said as he tossed them each a small size bag.  
  
"What are these things?" asked Rini.  
  
"They are Esperia Gold Coins or in Earth term your money for their world." replied Kevin.  
  
"Don't try to spend it all in one place for the items you will need in their world isn't that cheap." Misty said.  
  
"You will have to buy weapons, armor, shields, relics, and items if you are going to survive this world." Kevin said as he took a sip of his Orange Juice.  
  
"What for will we need these items?" asked Amara.  
  
"For the monsters that we will come face to face in Esperia." came a familiar voice.  
  
Everyone looked up and saw Darien coming down an elevator.  
  
"Oh Darien, I have miss you soooooo much since me and the girls left for the beach." Serena cried out with joy as she flew herself straight into Darien's arms.  
  
"I miss you too Serena," replied Darien as he catches her in his arms, "I miss you too my meatball head."  
  
"There a world I haven't heard in a while." Serena replied.  
  
"Meatball head?" both Amara and Michelle said together with a puzzle look on their faces.  
  
"That is what Darien started calling here before we found out he was Tuxedo Mask and before we know we were Sailor Scouts." Amy replied as she started to giggle a bit.  
  
"Yes, Serena would always hate it when he called here that and boy did she get red in the face." Raye said while laughing.  
  
"So when do we leave?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"We will leave this afternoon were a portal can be open to this world inside an abandoned warehouse in the old industry district." Kevin replied.  
  
"Oh, one more thing," Kevin said as he went an open a huge double closet door, "we have some clothes, weapons, and armors from Esperia you will have to start out with."  
  
"Must of cost you a lot of gold coins to get us those." Darien said.  
  
"Just 227,380 Esperia Gold Coins." Kevin replied.  
  
"227,380 Esperia Gold Coins." everyone shout in disbelief.  
  
Kevin shook his head yes, "That took me and Misty nearly three months to get all that money and we manage to have more to get us some weapons, armors, relics, and items."  
  
"Must have been over one hundred battles to get that much money?" Rini asked surprisingly.  
  
"Try two thousand three hundred and sixteen battles with over six thousand monsters." Misty replied.  
  
Everyone's jaws suddenly drop after hearing what Misty had just said about their numerous encounters.  
  
"So are you all ready for your trip?" Kevin asked as he grabbed for a sword and started swinging like if he were Zoro.  
  
"Yes!" everyone yelled with a strong ambition look in their eyes.  
  
"Kevin, it's almost eleven o'clock," Misty inform as she looked at her watch, "we need to get to the old industry district in thirty minutes."  
  
Everyone then got up and got their clothes, weapons, armors, and bags that had their names on it.  
  
"I will show you how to equip yourself with your weapons, armor, and relics when we arrive on Esperia," Kevin said as he walk towards another set of steps that appeared out of no where.  
  
"This will take us into the living room that is near the front door." Misty said.  
  
Everyone followed Kevin and Misty up the stairs where they went though a door that indeed took them into the living room. They then saw strange duffel bags with their names on them. They went and put their weapons, armors, relics, and new clothes they received into the duffel bags and then carried them to the front door. Once outside Vincent was their waiting for them with the door open and trunk where all the girls, Darien, Kevin, and Misty put their duffel bags into the trunk of the limo.  
  
"Hey, Vincent take us to the old abandoned warehouse in the old industry district that I told you about." Kevin told Vincent before he got into the limo.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kevin, I will take you there." Vincent replied without a question why.  
  
After everyone got into the limo and the trunk was shut, Vincent started the limo and drove off to the front gate where Vincent turned to the right and headed for the old industry district in the Northern part of town. The ride took only forty-five minutes to reach the location of the warehouse where the building look like it had seen some good times in the past. Vincent then opened the trunk and the back right and left doors to let everyone out of the limo, so they can retrieve the duffel bags.  
  
"Ok Vincent, I will call you when to come pick us up as soon as we are done here." Kevin said as he handed Vincent a large roll of money.  
  
"Yes Mr. Kevin, I will wait for your call back at the office." Vincent replied with gratitude.  
  
From that Vincent closed the trunk and the two doors and got back in the limo and drove off back into town.  
  
"Ok now from here on out, we are on our own now together and no turning back." Kevin stated as he turned and started walking towards the abandoned building.  
  
Kevin opened the locked door with ease where he entered to check if everything was ok to enter. Kevin then turned around and motion for the other to come on in. The only problem is that they were entering Kefka's hideout. The warehouse look like it had been closed for years. Spider's webs were everywhere and old furniture was everywhere too.  
  
"Hahahahahaha," came a evil laugh from everywhere, "so, we have some guest in our domain and we didn't make any refreshments."  
  
From below a portal open and stepping out was Kefka and the generals.  
  
"So Kefka, we finally met for the first time." Kevin shouted towards Kefka.  
  
"And who might you be?" laughed Kefka.  
  
"Everyone, transform now." Kevin shouted.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power"  
  
"Moon Cosmic Dread Action"  
  
"Eternal Moon Power"  
  
"Phoenix Fire Crystal Power"  
  
All the girls then begin to transform into the Sailor Scout forms.  
  
"Dragon Knight Crystal Power"  
  
Different colors of light incase Kevin as he then transforms into the Dragon Knight. Darien then grabs for a red rose where he then transforms into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"So, you are the Sailor Scouts that Queen Beryl told me about," Kefka laughed, "we will see how tough you really are."  
  
Kefka then grabs for ten cards and throws them to the ground and points a finger to them.  
  
"Rain Man, Bisectoid, Mystdodon, Pan, Iron Claw, and Zulala Sisters arise and defeat these troublesome people." Kefka yelled as the cards then transformed into the shapes of the characters on the cards.  
  
"You think your so called playing card monsters can defeat us?" Eternal Sailormoon asked.  
  
"I don't think for me and my friends stand for love and justice." Eternal Sailormoon replied.  
  
"And in the name of the moon we will punish you." Super Sailor Mini Moon finished.  
  
"Bravo," Kefka clapped, "just bravo you two, if you think you can get pasted them, you will fight me and the generals."  
  
"That won't take long." Dragon Knight replied with a tight grip on his sword.  
  
"The only problem is that you will be fighting us on Esperia if you do get past them." Kefka laughed as he reenters the portal that was behind him.  
  
"1,000 Needles." Pan shouted.  
  
From out of nowhere 1,000 needles was fired towards the scouts where they all jumped out of the way just in the nick of time.  
  
"Eat this fat head," Super Sailor Jupiter yelled as she landed on her feet, "Jupiter Oak Evolution."  
  
The force of the attack hit its target. The force of the impact knocked Pan straight into a wall where it was knock out cold.  
  
"Try this thunder girl," Rain Man shouted, "Rainsto.."  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper."  
  
Before Rain Man could finish his attack a fiery arrow hit his umbrella catching it on fire.  
  
"Help, someone catch me?" Rain Man yelled in fear.  
  
It was too late for Rain Man had just hit the ground with a thunderous thud.  
  
"Ok, you flying lizard, time to introduce you to the ground," the Dragon Knight stated as the Mystdodon charged towards him, "Earth Dragon Grip Attack."  
  
The Dragon Knight pointed his sword to the ground where a Dragon's Head Popped out of the ground and grabbed the Mystdodon in the air and slammed it into the ground.  
  
"Now, Fire and Thunder Dragon Fire Thunder Blast Strike." the Dragon Knight shouted where two dragons appears where one breathed a blast of fire and the other dragon breathed a blast of lightning bolts towards the Mystdodon where both attacks became one larger attack that hit the beast causing it to scream in pain.  
  
"Take this tough guy." Super Sailor Uranus shouted as she tried to punch him, but Iron Claw ducked all punches.  
  
"Come on pretty lady, I can do better than that." Iron Claw replied as he then tried punching Super Sailor Uranus with his Iron Claw weapon but he too missed.  
  
"Try this for size," Super Sailor Uranus yelled as she raise her right hand into the air, "Uranus World Shaking."  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge"  
  
Both Neptune and Uranus's attack slammed into Iron Claw causing him to revert back into a card and soon disappeared.  
  
"Wwwwwiiinnggg Fffflllaaaaappp." shrieked the large insect, Bisectoid.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream"  
  
"Kaboooooom"  
  
The effect of the blast between Bisectoid's Wing Flap and Super Sailor Pluto's Pluto Deadly Scream attack knock both of them down pretty hard. Pluto managed to get up, but at a slow pace.  
  
"Eat cold steel Bugzilla." Super Sailor Saturn yells as she strikes the monster with her weapon.  
  
The force of the impact made by Super Sailor Saturn caused Bisectoid's armor like skin to crack.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"  
  
"Moon Tiara Action"  
  
All three attacks his Bisectoid at the same time cause the monster to turn to moon dust.  
  
"Nice trice scouts, but now you got us THE ZULALA SISTERS." all four sisters said.  
  
Before any sister could move four red roses zapped across the room and imbedded themselves on the ground right in front of the sisters' feet.  
  
"Hey, who threw that?" the blue Zulala Sister asked with fear.  
  
"It was I, Tuxedo Mask, the guardian of the Sailor Scouts and the Earth." Tuxedo Mask replied as he had his cane out and ready for a fight.  
  
"How dare you do that to me, Icy, the Ice Witch of the Zulala Sisters?" Icy replied back. "You could of hurt me."  
  
"You big baby, you always got to whine and cry over anything that looks dangerous to you, for I, Pyre, the Fire Witch of the Zulala Sisters will make him feel the fire of my wrath." Pyre snared back to Icy who then started crying from Pyre's insult.  
  
"Don't worry Icy, I, Shocka, the Wind Witch of the Zulala Sisters, will give him a shock that will blow him away." Shocka said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Pyre, Shocka don't hurt him, for I Ebony, the Dark Witch of the Zulala Sisters, want this handsome looking hunk alive." Ebony replied.  
  
"Every time we try to destroy some man, you must always want him alive, so you can have him as your love toy." Icy pouted like a big baby.  
  
"I see you got some problems with the ladies Tuxedo Mask." Dragon Knight said to Tuxedo Mask who stood there watching the Zulala Sisters fight over him.  
  
"I bet you don't have this happing to you." Tuxedo Mask replied with a sweetdrop over his head.  
  
"Man, I've had an army of women fighting over me and let's say it wasn't pretty at the end of every cat fight." Dragon Knight replied laughing.  
  
"I think I rather not go on further with your love life story." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Phoenix Firebird Flash"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Illusion"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge"  
  
"Saturn Glaive Surprise"  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream"  
  
"Moon Honeymoon Therapy Kiss"  
  
"Oh no, I think we're about to bite the dust you all for look what is coming." Icy said as she points towards all the Scouts attacks coming towards them.  
  
All the other Zulala Sisters stop arguing with each other just to see the attacks a few feet from them.  
  
"Thanks a lot you guys now we have failed Master Kefka." Pyre screamed as the attacks hit their target.  
  
"Moon Dusted." Eternal Sailormoon replied as the fighting four Zulala Sisters turned to dust.  
  
"We're not out of the woods yet scouts, for Kefka, Queen Beryl, and whoever revive them two back to live." replied Dragon Knight.  
  
"Well, let's get a going and go through the portal and find out." Super Sailor Jupiter said with an anger look in her eyes.  
  
The Dragon Knight then jumps down to the floor where the other scouts and Tuxedo Mask stood waiting in a group as the Dragon Knight took his sword and pointed it in front of him.  
  
"Portal of Esperia open before the power of the dragon, PORTALA CORTALA DRAGONELA YALA." the Dragon Knight chanted.  
  
From the sword came a white beam that shot two feet away from the sword that soon stretch open into a large portal that showed the world of Esperia.  
  
"Grab your duffel bags and let's go everyone." Sailor Phoenix said as she grabbed her duffel bag and started to towards the portal.  
  
Everyone else went and got their bags and followed Sailor Phoenix and Dragon Knight into the portal.  
  
"Well Queen Beryl and Kefka here we come." Eternal Sailormoon said to herself.  
  
Who knows what waits for Eternal Sailormoon and her friend in Esperia. Also who is the evil force that revived Queen Beryl and Kefka? What will happen when the Sailor Scouts meet Terra and crew? This will end Chapter 4 The Sailor Scouts Meeting With Kefka of the Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy III (or VI) Cross Over Story. For that stay tune for Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy III (or VI) Cross Over Chapter 5 New Powers, New Allies, and New Enemies. 


	5. New Powers, New Allies, and New Enemies

Chapter 5 New Powers, New Allies, and New Enemies  
  
Two worlds, two fighting forces of evil, and two fighting forces of good are coming together in which will be the biggest battle that they will never forget. Can Eternal Sailormoon and her friends with the help of Sailor Phoenix and Dragon Knight defeat Kefka and Queen Beryl? Who is the force or forces of evil that had revive the two nightmares of both worlds?  
  
"I think Sailor Phoenix and Dragon Knight still do not know who they are truly dealing with." a mysterious female said as she watches them lead the Earth Sailor Scouts into the portal.  
  
"When we get to Esperia, we will head to Fargo where Sailor Phoenix and I are friends with the King of Fargo." Dragon Knight yelled as the continue walking through the portal.  
  
"Be careful everyone, for who knows if we might have to stop and fight some of the monsters of Esperia." Sailor Phoenix yelled.  
  
After walking for five minutes everyone stood in front of another open portal that had open into the world of Esperia.  
  
"Ok now everyone, through this portal, you will be entering a world that has been through some serious times of war and destruction." Dragon Knight said as he stood in front of the portal.  
  
"Let's go everyone." Sailor Phoenix replied as she stepped into the portal opening.  
  
Without another world, the rest of the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Dragon Knight followed Sailor Phoenix into the open portal. Before anyone could say anything everyone was standing right smack down in a hot, sandy desert.  
  
"Ok, where are we you two?" Eternal Sailormoon asked.  
  
"We are in the Fargo Desert where the capital palace Fargo is located not far from here." Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"What," Super Sailor Venus, "you are saying that this king we are going to meet is living in a palace in the middle of a huge desert?"  
  
"Yes, Super Sailor Venus, we will meet with him soon, so let's stop chatting and let's get a moving." Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Yes, but first we must show you on what to do with your weapons, armors, relics, and items." Sailor Phoenix said.  
  
"Yes, Sailor Phoenix, you are right." Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Watch me as I deal with my equipment," Dragon Knight said, "Dragon Knight status window open."  
  
Out of nowhere a blue window open showing the Dragon Knight's status information.  
  
"This is a status window that you can open so you can see what your hit point, magic points, what you have equipped, and other stuff." Dragon Knight said as he pointed to the equip section of his status window.  
  
Another window opened showing the Dragon Knight's equipment status.  
  
"You see here of what I have equipped with the Crystal Sword, Crystal Helm, Crystal Mail, Crystal Shield, and Offering Relic." Dragon Knight said as he showing his equipment to the other scouts and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
When seeing Dragon Knight's inventory they all opened their mouths in disbelief.  
  
"If I were all of you, I would open your status windows and get yourself equipped." Dragon Knight said as he equipped his armor.  
  
Without saying anything else the other scouts opened their own status window and then their equipment window.  
  
"Eternal Sailormoon," Sailor Phoenix said, "you will have the Mythril Blade, Tiara, White Dress, Aegis Shield, and Magic Box."  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked as he has the Falchion Sword, Regal Crown, Mirage Vest, Paladin Shield, and the True Knight Relic.  
  
Super Sailor Mercury looked as she has the Ice Rod, Tiara, Light Robe, Ice Shield, and the Atlas Armlet.  
  
Super Sailor Mars observed as she has the Hawk Eye, Red Cap, Ninja Gear, Genji Shield, and the Earrings Relic.  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter surprisingly looked as she has two Mythril Claws, Bandana, Kung Fu Suit, and the Genji Glove Relic.  
  
For Super Sailor Venus, she looked to see that she has Blossom, Cat Hood, Gaia Gear, Gold Shield, and the White Cape Relic.  
  
Super Sailor Saturn looked as she has the Pearl and Aura Lance, Green Beret, Dark Gear, and the Genji Glove Relic.  
  
Super Sailor Uranus observed to see that she has a Wing Edge, Tiger Mask, Czarina Gown, and the Black Belt Relic.  
  
Super Sailor Neptune is shock as she sees that she has Rainbow Brush, Diamond Helm, Diamond Armor, and the Fake Mustache Relic.  
  
Super Sailor Pluto observed to see that she has the Doom Darts, Dark Hood, Dark Gear, and the Gauntlet Relic.  
  
Super Sailor MiniMoon looked to see she has the Full Moon, Tiara, Moogle Suit, Force Shield, and the Peace Ring Relic.  
  
"These are your equipment in this journey, but you can get better weapons, armors, and relics through out this world." Dragon Knight said.  
  
"Some of those items can be bought in the towns we will be visiting, finding them in treasure chests, or if someone gives you an item of different status." Sailor Phoenix said as she equipped herself.  
  
"Be careful you will need to look at the equipment status when buying something and watch to see if the triangle arrow points up." Dragon Knight said as he turned to the area where Fargo Palace should be in.  
  
"If the arrow points down, then do not buy it," Sailor Phoenix said as she finishing putting on her equipment, "do we make ourselves clear."  
  
"Yes, Sailor Phoenix." everyone replied as if they were soldiers in boot camp.  
  
"Let's move out everyone." Dragon Knight yelled like a boot camp drill instructor.  
  
Everyone turned off the status windows and started to follow Dragon Knight deeper into the desert. The walk was a long walk until two large bone monsters appeared in front of everybody.  
  
"Everyone, watch and learn from a monster battle." Dragon Knight said as she grabbed his sword.  
  
"Fire"  
  
"Fire 2"  
  
Two small waves of fire strike the two monsters and then two blade like of fire then follow the small waves of fire and also struck the two monsters causing them to disappear.  
  
"The monsters here in the desert are very weak against fire magic like the two you just saw." said Dragon Knight.  
  
"Let's continued." replied Sailor Phoenix who had just put her weapon away.  
  
Fifteen minutes later everyone was standing tired and thirsty at the front gates of Fargo Castle.  
  
"I am Dragon Knight, friend of King Edgar who is here with those who will help them with the crisis at hand." Dragon Knight said to the guard standing guard at the front gate.  
  
"King Edgar and his friends had just left for South Fargo and the mining town of Narshe to take care of the monster problems in both towns." the guard replied.  
  
"Ok then, thank you." Dragon Knight told the guard as he then turn around and headed back towards the group.  
  
"Sailor Phoenix, take Neptune, Mars, Venus, Saturn, and Pluto with you to Narshe and help whoever is there and help them fight off any monsters." Dragon Knight said.  
  
"Ok, and the rest of them will go with you to South Fargo and help the rest fight the monsters there." Sailor Phoenix replied.  
  
The two groups then slipped up and headed to their destinations.  
  
"The mining town of Narshe is just around the mountains and we should be there in thirty minutes." Sailor Phoenix said as Dragon Knight and the others went south to South Fargo.  
  
Both groups came across many battles along the way to both of there destinations.  
  
"Fire 3" Sailor Phoenix said as three large ball of fire came out of the sky and crashed into three Leafers.  
  
"Fried cabbage anyone?" Sailor Phoenix said giggling.  
  
"I think we'll take a rain check on that Sailor Phoenix." Super Sailor Venus as she looked at the burnt Leafers in sick like way.  
  
"Ok then, let's get going," Sailor Phoenix said as she put her sword away, "Narshe is right there."  
  
The rest of the scouts, without saying a word, started walking to the direction that Sailor Phoenix had just pointed.  
  
For Dragon Knight and his group heading to South Fargo was taking them a little bit longer than they had expected.  
  
"Ice 3" Dragon Knight yelled at the Blearys that were every where.  
  
"Take that you rodent." Eternal Sailormoon yelled as she smacked a couple of the Blearys that were coming after her.  
  
"I hope that is not her good mood, for if that is her good mood then I don't want to see her bad mood." Dragon Knight asked to Tuxedo Mask who was finishing out some Crawlys.  
  
"Are you kidding," Tuxedo Mask replied, "I have seen her in worse moods then that."  
  
"Alright everyone the exit is just up these stairs." Dragon Knight said as he started up the steps.  
  
"Good," Super Sailor Uranus said with a twisted smile on her face, "I have been getting tired of the cave already."  
  
"If you think this place is bad," Dragon Knight replied, "you haven't seen the rest of this world."  
  
Continuing onward, Dragon Knight and the rest of the group went up the steps and then towards the exit of the cave. Everyone was blinded by the brightness of the sun that was waiting for them.  
  
"I knew I should have brought my sunglasses." Dragon Knight said as he covered his eyes from the brightness of the sun.  
  
"I think I see South Fargo from here." Super Sailor Mercury said as she pointed to a column of smoke was rising from the southeast.  
  
"I think we better run from here before the town burns to the ground." Super Sailor Jupiter said as she started running off towards the smoke rising in the distance.  
  
"You better keep your eyes open for more monsters on the way." Eternal Sailormoon said as she grabbed her weapon in her right hand and started running to join Super Sailor Jupiter.  
  
While the rest of the gain didn't wait for an invitation as they too started to run towards the talk column of smoke that is coming from South Fargo. Sailor Phoenix and her group are have just arrived in Narshe to find a group of people fighting a largo Behemoth in the center of town.  
  
"X-Zone" Sailor Phoenix shouted as an opening appeared covering the Behemoth and slowly closing taking the huge beast with it.  
  
"What was that?" Super Sailor Saturn asked as she looking surprise.  
  
"That was the spell called X-Zone that opens some vortex to I have nowhere causing instant defeat of the enemy." Sailor Phoenix replied to see the people coming towards them.  
  
"Thank you who ever you are." one of the Narshe Guards said while trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." another Narshe Guard said.  
  
"Tell me, have any of you seen either King Edgar, Sabin, Terra, or any of the others?" Sailor Phoenix asked to the Narshe Guard that was closest to her.  
  
"There somewhere on top of the mountain fighting a large winged beast that have been causing some trouble to the miners for two days now." the Narshe Guard replied.  
  
"I think we should joined them then, for they might need some help." Super Sailor Pluto said as she tightened her grip on her Doom Darts.  
  
"Get everyone to safety and we will help take care of the monsters." Sailor Phoenix said as she started walking towards the mines.  
  
Getting to the top of the mines wasn't easy for many Vaporites, Were-Rats, and Repo Men were attacking them from left and right. After a ten minutes Sailor Phoenix and the group finally reach the top part of the mines and saw Terra, Sabin, Shadow, and Mog fighting a large, winged, dragon-like creature.  
  
  
  
"Bum Rush"  
  
"Flare"  
  
"Tack Star"  
  
"Cave In"  
  
Without warning Sabin leaped towards the monster pounding it with a fury of punches while spinning around the monster. Next came a strange inferno of fire burning the monster causing it to scream in pain. Following the Flare attack, came six Ninja Stars that cause the monster's screaming to become louder. Finally out of nowhere, four large boulders came crashing on top of the monster's head.  
  
"Damn it," Sabin said he pounded his fists together, "what will take to kill this beast?"  
  
"I wish I had an answer for you, Sabin, but I don't." Terra replied as she jumped from the monster's attack.  
  
"We might not be strong enough to defeat this beast." Shadow replied as he kept his dog back.  
  
"Phoenix Fire Bird Strike"  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge"  
  
Before saying another word; Terra, Sabin, Shadow, and Mog watched as four different attacks struck the monster turning it into dusted.  
  
"Moogle, what was that, moogle?" Mog asked with his eyes wide open.  
  
"That would be us Mog old friend." Sailor Phoenix said as she put her hand down.  
  
"Phoenixa, it's you, moogle." Mog said while running towards Sailor Phoenix with joy.  
  
"Yes Mog, it's me Phoenixa." Sailor Phoenix replied with a smile.  
  
"Who are this people Phoenixa, moogle?" Mog asked.  
  
"These are friends Dragonic and I have brought from another world to help us." Sailor Phoenix said as she hugged the little Moogle.  
  
"I think we might need to go to the Elder and let him now that the monster problem is over here." Terra said interrupting.  
  
"Yes." Sabin and Shadow replied at the same time.  
  
After everyone introduce themselves they went back into town and went to the Elder's house and reported of their mission.  
  
"So it is true then, Kefka is alive again." the Elder replied after hearing both groups stories.  
  
"Yes, Kefka was on their world trying to destroy them but me and Dragonic stepped in and stopped his plans." Sailor Phoenix said to the Elder.  
  
While the meeting continued, back in South Fargo, Dragon Knight and the others were helping Edgar and the other fight off Bombs, M-Tek Armors, Mega Armors, and Balloons.  
  
  
  
"Ice3"  
  
"Diamond Dust"  
  
"Mega Flare"  
  
"Pearl"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
  
"Moon Tiara Action"  
  
Seconds later nearly two thirds of the monsters were gone. The only problem is that the remaining monsters started to come together and became one giant monster.  
  
"I wish I had stayed in bed." Edgar said as the giant monster let out a terrifying roar.  
  
"Let's not just wait for it to attack first," Dragon Knight said, "everyone attack with everything you got."  
  
"All Dragons Rage"  
  
"Moon Tiara Action"  
  
"Ultima"  
  
"Meteor"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"  
  
"Merton"  
  
"Bolt 3"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking"  
  
"Here some roses of justice for you."  
  
All the attack hit the monster, but it didn't phase it a bit.  
  
"I should of guess this would happen, and it looks like I must use this then." Dragon Knight said as he grabbed a red stone from his pocket.  
  
"Knight of the Round"  
  
Without a world the area around the monster turned black. Out of nowhere came many different knights that attack the monster with their weapons causing the monster to scream out in pain. Then came one more knight that was coming towards the monsters like a bullet train where it stop a few feet from the monster where it lifted its cape and raised it sword above its head. Suddenly the mysterious knight slammed it sword through the monster causing it to split up into two halves. Then the black area that was surrounding the monster shattered and disappeared leaving only the two halves of the monster that too disappeared as well.  
  
Dragon Knight then turned around to see everyone with their mouths dropped open with their eyes wide open after seeing what just happened right in front of them.  
  
"Ahh, Dragonic, what just happen here?" Edgar asked still standing with the same expression on his face.  
  
"I just used the summon material that I got from another world that I was on recently, but it's a long story and I don't think we have time for that." Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"I think we should rejoin with the other back at Fargo, Edgar." Dragon Knight said as he put his sword away.  
  
"Yes, I think so too." Edgar replied.  
  
Everyone then got their stuff and head back to Fargo where the rest of the group had just finished it task at Narshe. That night a huge feast took place in the royal dinning room where everyone was introducing themselves to each other while eating and drinking.  
  
"So, Kefka is alive as I felt a few days ago." Terra said as he finish drinking the wine from her mug.  
  
"Yes, Terra, Kefka was just in our world causing a lot of havoc and mayhem trying to destroy us." Eternal Sailormoon replied as she took a bit from the large drumstick she was eating.  
  
"He was revive by someone or somebody more powerful than him, and this being or beings even revive a evil queen name Queen Beryl who tried to take over Eternal Sailormoon and her friends world a few years ago." Dragon Knight said as he finish eating a piece of bread.  
  
"You also said you are hear looking for some special powers for your friends Dragonic?" Strago asked while looking at him.  
  
"Yes, the power you are talking about are the Eternal Stones of Planet Power." Dragon Knight replied as he looked back at Strago.  
  
"I think I might know someone who knows where these stones are at." Locked said.  
  
"Who Locke?" Dragon Knight asked.  
  
"It is Cid, Celes's grandfather should know where they are at." Locke replied.  
  
"I think we should visit him tomorrow morning and find out where the Eternal Stones of Plant Power are located at." Sailor Phoenix said as she gets up and stretches herself.  
  
"I think we should call it a day for now and turn ourselves in for the night and we can go to Cid's house in the morning." Dragon Knight said agreeing with Sailor Phoenix.  
  
"Yes." everyone said as they too got up and headed towards their rooms that was prepared for them.  
  
The next morning everyone was up at sunrise except for Serena who was still snoozing.  
  
"She must be some sleeper." Sabin said.  
  
"You better be glad you got any sleep from her snoring." Raye replied.  
  
"I'll wake her up." Rini said running towards Serena's room.  
  
After a few minutes later Rini was back with Serena dragging herself still sleepy.  
  
"You better wake up Serena or you will miss breakfast." Raye snapped at Serena.  
  
Suddenly, the eyes on Serena popped open after hearing Raye's words.  
  
"Now you're talking my language." Serena replied back and start running toward the dinning room.  
  
It wasn't long before everyone else was at the table eating and talking about what they will do today.  
  
"Ok, Dragonic, Phoenixa, Locke, Celes, Terra, and the Scouts will go to meet Cid and find out if he knows where the Eternal Stones of Planet Power maybe hiding." Edgar said.  
  
"Yes, and the rest will stay here and make sure there are no more monster problems like yesterday." Darien said as he got up after finishing his breakfast.  
  
"Kevin, why do they call you, Dragonic and Misty, Phoenixa?" Serena whisper into Kevin's ear.  
  
"We just made up those name so if would be best if you, Darien, and the rest of the scout call me and Misty that from now on." Kevin whispered back into Serena's ear.  
  
Serena gave a dumbfounded look after hearing Kevin's little story. Misty told the rest of the scouts and Darien the same story and they too agreed to call Kevin and Misty for the rest of the journey Dragonic and Phoenixa.  
  
Mean while Kefka was getting an ear full from Queen Beryl.  
  
"You stupid fool, now that Sailormoon and her friends are here and they are friends with those people who defeated you." Queen Beryl yelled towards Kefka who was doing nothing but smile back at her.  
  
"I wanted this to happen Beryl," Kefka said while laughing, "I had a plan to let them destroy each other for us, so we will not have to do anything."  
  
"Queen Beryl don't listen to this Laughing Hyena's stupid plans," Captain Purola said with an anger look in her face, "why do we need him, we can take care of these pest in one blow."  
  
"It was us who revived this Laughing Hyena and your Queen Beryl for this mission." two mysterious voices said out of nowhere.  
  
"Who said that?" Kefka asked as he searched around seeing no one else except Beryl and her four commands.  
  
Out of nowhere two human-like beings appeared in front of everyone who had a disturbing look on their faces except for Queen Beryls.  
  
"Who are you two and what do you know what's going on?" General Astrol asked as he grabbed his sword.  
  
"It would be wise for any of you to not go for your weapons against us." The mysterious male said as he lifted his hand up and sent Astrol flying against the wall.  
  
"My name is Astrala and he is Pocolus," Astrala said, "we were the ones who revived Queen Beryl and this Laughing Hyena, Kefka, for have plans for them and those who defeated them in the past."  
  
"So what is your plan?" Major Nor asked.  
  
"It is not time for us to tell you the plan, but Kefka here some plan that might work and if it fails then we will go to our plan." Astrala replied.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhah," Kefka laughing madly, "hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."  
  
Mean while back on Esperia, Dragon Knight, Sailor Phoenix, Locke, Celes, Terra, and the Sailor Scouts had finally arrived at Cid's hidden house a few miles from the main lands on a secluded island.  
  
"Cid." Terra shouted.  
  
"Grandpa, it's me, Celes." Celes shouted.  
  
"Celes, it's been awhile since you can to see me with your friends." Cid said.  
  
"Yes Grandpa, and here are some new friends of ours." Celes said pointed to Eternal Sailormoon and her friends.  
  
"This is Eternal Sailormoon, Super Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, MiniMoon, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Tuxedo Mask, Dragonic, and Phoenixa and they are here to look for the legendary Eternal Stones of Planet Power." Terra said.  
  
"The Legendary Eternal Stones of Planet Power," Cid said, "I have heard about these stones and think I might know the location of the stone's resting place."  
  
"Where Cid?" Locke asked.  
  
"Let me see, I think I have a written here in this book." Cid said as he thumbing through the book.  
  
Cid looked through the book for a ten minutes before finding what he was looking for.  
  
"Here it is," Cid said, "the book says that the Legendary Glowing Stones of Power are hidden somewhere in three places."  
  
"Does the book say were these three places are?" Terra asked.  
  
"Yes," Cid replied, "the three places are the Phantom Forest, Crescent Mountains, and the Phoenix Cave."  
  
"I think we got ourselves a long trip to all three places." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Yes, and I think we better go in one group, so we will know who's getting what stones at each of the three places starting with the Phantom Forest." Dragon Knight replies.  
  
"Ok then, that settles this." Super Sailor Pluto said while standing next to the door.  
  
Everyone return to Fargo Palace to report of their findings and what they have planned.  
  
"Ok then, Sabin, me, Terra, Mog, Dragonic, Phoenixa, and the Sailor Scouts will head to the Phantom Forest and look for the first set of stones there and then head next to the Crescent Mountains, while finishing at the Phoenix Cave." Edgar said while standing up from the throne and started towards the group.  
  
"Setzer, get the airship ready to go to the entrance to the Phantom Forest where after dropping them off go to the other side of the forest and wait for them there." Sabin said to the gambler who was playing around with a couple of playing cards.  
  
"No problem Sabin, I got that all taken care of," Setzer replied still playing with the cards, "the airship is docked outside Narshe, where I will take everyone there and we will get aboard the ship and fly out to the Phantom Forest."  
  
Everyone then got up and headed to the exit of the palace where some of the guards were waiting for them with some Chocobos. After being told on how to handle the Chocobos, everyone got on and followed Setzer to Narshe where the airship was waiting for them just outside of the mining town.  
  
"It would be wise to stand in the lower level of the ship while I pilot the airship to the forest." Setzer warned everyone as he went towards the wheel.  
  
A few minutes later the airship was in the air and jetted towards the direction of the Phantom Forest. It took Setzer only thirty minutes to arrive at the entrance to the Phantom Forest where Setzer wish them luck in finding the stones and that he will meet them at the exit to the forest at the southern end of the forest.  
  
"I think I should tell you that they call this the Phantom Forest because of the monsters here are all ghost and zombie type monsters, and they are weak against fire magic and fire type attacks." Sabin said before entering the forest.  
  
"Here you guys you will need these to help you learn some of the different types of magic in this world." Dragon Knight said as he gave each of the scouts a shiny rock.  
  
"These are your Espar Stones," Sailor Phoenix said, "you will learn different magic spells and have the ability to summon the Espar with the stone as well."  
  
"You Eternal Sailormoon will have the Fenrir the Wolf where you just shout out Howling Moon, and then he will come to your aid." Dragon Knight told Eternal Sailormoon.  
  
"Mercury, since you have the power of ice, you will have the Espar, Shiva the Queen of Ice, when you shout out Diamond Dust and Shiva will put a the monster on ice." Dragon Knight told Mercury.  
  
"Mars, you will have Ifrit, the Fire Demon, when you shout out Hell Fire." Dragon Knight told Mars.  
  
"Jupiter, your Espar is Ramuh, the Thunder Wizard, where you will shout out Judgement Bolt." Dragon Knight told Jupiter.  
  
"Uranus, your Espar is named Terrato, to summon his say Terra Earth." Dragon Knight told Uranus.  
  
"Saturn, you will have Phantom and when you want to summon him just shout out Fade Away." Dragon Knight told Saturn.  
  
"Neptune, you will have Bismark and to summon him just shout out Sea Song." Dragon Knight told Neptune.  
  
"Pluto, for you, your Espar is ZoneSeek where you need to shout out ZoneSeek." Dragon Knight told Pluto.  
  
"Minimoon, you shall have Carbunkel where you need to shout out Ruby Light when needing to summon him." Dragon Knight told Minimoon.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, since you were the Prince of the Earth you will have Golem where his summon is Earth Wall." Dragon Knight told Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"You can only summon your Espar once in a battle and after every battle you will gain MPs towards the different spell that you will learn from your Espar." Dragon Knight finished telling them about their Espars.  
  
"You will need to equip them by opening your status window and go to skills window and select Espar and equip the Espar to you." Sailor Phoenix said concluding Dragon Knight's speech.  
  
After everyone equipped themselves with the Espar Stones the rest of the group followed Sabin into the depths of the Phantom Forest, in the search for the Eternal Stones of Planet Power.  
  
Two hours have past since the group had entered the forest of the dead where the stones were still not found.  
  
"We have been in hear seems like forever, and we still haven't found those stone." Eternal Sailormoon pouted.  
  
"I think we are near them, for I feel some strong powerful force in that direction." Super Sailor Mars said pointing towards the direction where a small opening to what looks like a cave in the distance.  
  
"Let's go check it out, but everyone please be careful, moogle." Mog said as he started towards the opening.  
  
Before they were a few feet away, a large worm like creature came popping out of the ground stopping the group in their tracks.  
  
"What, that can't be, a Zone Eater here on the main lands." Terra said surprisingly.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care, but that monsters has to be destroyed and quickly." Sabin said as he ran straight towards the monster.  
  
"Moogle, you scouts go to cave and find those stones, we will take care of this worm, moogle." Mog said as he joined Sabin in the fight against the Zone Eater.  
  
Terra soon followed after Mog and joined the fight with Sabin against the Zone Eater.  
  
"You heard what he said," Tuxedo Mask said, "let's move it and get those stones."  
  
While Terra, Sabin, and Mog took care of the monster, Dragon Knight and the rest of the group ran as fast as they could straight for the opening.  
  
"Ok, we're in now, so let's find these stones and get out of this creepy forest." Super Sailor Venus said while holding on to Dragon Knight's arm.  
  
"There they are." Super Sailor Minimoon said pointed to four shining stones resting on a four stone like hands.  
  
Everyone ran towards the stones to see what they look like.  
  
"These four stones belong to Mercury, Mars, Neptune, and Pluto." Sailor Phoenix said while looking at the stones.  
  
"Ok you four, go up to the stones that have your planet signature and follow my instructions to the letter." Dragon Knight said in an ordering way.  
  
Mercury, Mars, Neptune, and Pluto walk up to the stones that had the same symbols of the planets they represent.  
  
"Now place both hands on the stone as repeat after me," Dragon Knight said towards the four scouts, "Eternal Stone of, the name of the planet, please give me your eternal powers so I can fight the powers of evil."  
  
"Eternal Stone of Mercury, please give me your eternal powers so I can fight the powers of evil." Super Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Eternal Stone of Mars, please give me your eternal powers so I can fight the powers of evil." Super Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Eternal Stone of Neptune, please give me your eternal powers so I can fight the powers of evil." Super Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Eternal Stone of Pluto, please give me your eternal powers so I can fight the powers of evil." Super Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Now all four of you shout out Eternal, the name of your planet, Power." Dragon Knight yelled at them.  
  
"Eternal Mercury Power"  
  
"Eternal Mars Power"  
  
"Eternal Neptune Power"  
  
"Eternal Pluto Power"  
  
Suddenly, the four scouts were floating above the ground glowing in a blue, red, sea green, and purple color where their scout uniform were changing into their eternal uniform just like Eternal Sailormoons but with the colors of their planet.  
  
"Four down and five more to go, Eternal Sailormoon you will have no Eternal Stone for you since you already have your Eternal Power so the Eternal Moon Stone will go to Minimoon ok?" Dragon Knight told Eternal Sailormoon.  
  
"That's ok Dragon Knight, but I think we might want to check on Terra, Sabin, and Mog to see if they might need some help." Eternal Sailormoon said towards Dragon Knight.  
  
"I think you should tell these four their Eternal Attacks." Sailor Phoenix said towards Dragon Knight.  
  
"Yes, Mercury your attack is Mercury Ice Staff Freeze Blast." Dragon Knight told Eternal Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Mars, your attack is Mars Fire Tornado Strike." Dragon Knight told Eternal Sailor Mars.  
  
"Neptune, your attack is Neptune Tsunami Wave Splash." Dragon Knight told Eternal Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Finally, Pluto, your attack is Pluto Cronos Time Trap." Dragon Knight told Eternal Sailor Pluto.  
  
After hearing their new attacks Eternal Sailor Mercury, Mars, Neptune, and Pluto join the others and went towards the exit and join the battle against the Zone Eater that was still going on.  
  
This is the end Chapter 5 New Powers, New Allies, and New Enemies  
  
With four of scouts with their new eternal powers will they be strong enough in the battle against Astrala and Pocolus? And who are Astrala and Pocolus? And what is their plan against our heroes? What will be in store for the other scouts when they find their eternal stones of planet power? Can Eternal Sailormoon and her friend, with the help of Terra and the heroes of Esperia, be strong enough against the combined powers of Queen Beryl, Kefka, Astrala, and Pocolus? For that you must stay tune for Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VI Cross Over Chapter 6 Civil Wars: Final Fantasy VS The Sailor Scouts. 


	6. Civil Wars: Final Fantasy VS The Sailor ...

Chapter 6 Civil Wars: Final Fantasy VS The Sailor Scouts  
  
"Pluto Cronos Time Trap"  
  
"Mercury Ice Staff Freeze Blast"  
  
"Mars Fire Tornado Strike"  
  
"Neptune Tsunami Wave Splash"  
  
"Rrrrrrroooooooooaaaaaarrrrrrraaaa" the Zone Eater roared out in pain.  
  
Suddenly, there was a tremendous thud sound as the monster came crashing down.  
  
"Roast one giant worm." Super Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"You said it, Super Sailor Jupiter." Eternal Sailormoon replied.  
  
"I think we better get going, for I don't think Setzer would like to be kept waiting." Sabin informed everyone as he started heading towards the exit that was twenty feet away.  
  
"Yes, and I think we might want to stop somewhere and get some stuff before we head to the Crescent Mountains." Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"I think so too." Mog said.  
  
A few minutes later everyone was out of the Phantom Forest a looking for the Airship and Setzer waiting for them, but only to see the Airship and Setzer under attack by a hoard of monsters.  
  
"Looks like we are not down fighting today." Edgar said as he went for his sword.  
  
"Alright scouts, let's get help Setzer." Eternal Sailormoon replied.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, Super Sailor Uranus and Super Sailor Jupiter were already one fourth of the way to the airship fighting any monster that got in their way.  
  
"I though you were hyper when it came to your training brother, but I see I was wrong." Edgar whispered into his younger brother, Sabin's ear.  
  
"You may be right dear brother, you may be right." Sabin replied back.  
  
"Royal Flush"  
  
"Fire 3"  
  
"Pummel"  
  
"Diamond Dust"  
  
"Drill"  
  
"X-Zone"  
  
"Cave In"  
  
The battle raged on for nearly three hours before all of the monsters were finally defeated. Everyone looked around, while trying to catch their breaths, at all the corpses of nearly four hundred and fifty monsters.  
  
"Well, I thought that went well." Sabin said after trying to catch his breath for nearly three minutes.  
  
Terra replied, "Well, you call that well like if it were some warm up for you, but I call that a catastrophe battle."  
  
"If you two don't mind, but I think we have a town to get to?" Sailor Phoenix said towards both Sabin and Terra.  
  
"She's right," Dragon Knight replied, "Setzer, let's take out now."  
  
Without saying another word, Setzer took control of the wheel and lifted the airship and headed towards Maranda.  
  
"When we get there, Sailor Scouts is to let us do all the talking and buying for us." Edgar said while staring forward at the mountain scenery.  
  
"I think we should revert back to are normal forms so we don't draw any attraction from the town's people." Dragon Knight said as he was reverting into normal form.  
  
"Yes." replied all the Sailor Scouts.  
  
And without hesitation each of the scouts reverted back to the normal form of the clothing that they are wearing while on the strange world.  
  
"Maranda's ahead everyone," Setzer said while stirring the airship, "please go underneath and get ready for landing.  
  
"Ok, everybody let's go under." Sailor Phoenix said as she started making her way to the stairs when she suddenly stop and looked up at a northeast direction with strange look on her face.  
  
"Is something wrong, Phoenixa?" Eternal Sailor Pluto asked as she watched to see Phoenixa stopping in the middle of tracks and started staring up in the sky.  
  
"I sense another power watching us," Sailor Phoenix replied still looking up at the sky, "I don't think, but I know who it might be that watching us."  
  
"Please don't tell me it your older sister is it?" Dragon Knight asked with a surprise look on his face.  
  
"No, it's her her." Sailor Phoenix replied back to Dragon Knight.  
  
"You got to be joking, not her," Dragon Knight said with a shocking expression on his face, "it be her, I thought I told her that we were threw."  
  
"I think she still loves you and doesn't want to let you go." Sailor Phoenix replied.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you too talking about?" asked Eternal Sailor Mars.  
  
"Another Sailor Scout who is also my ex-girlfriend, and I don't have time to tell you this story of her and me right now." Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Hey Jupiter, if he still single and doesn't have a girlfriend maybe one of us could get him." Super Sailor Venus said into Super Sailor Jupiter's ear.  
  
"You're on Venus, you're on girl." Super Sailor Jupiter whispered back into Super Sailor Venus's ear.  
  
*Why did she have to show up at a time like this,* Dragon Knight said to himself, *I can't let her or anyone know about my feelings to another Sailor Scout from Earth.*  
  
*Something wrong with him, something like if he has some feeling towards someone.* Eternal Sailor Neptune said to herself as she observed Dragonic's facial expression.  
  
"But who, if it's true." Eternal Sailor Neptune said quietly to herself.  
  
"Neptune, is there something wrong with Dragonic or does it look like if he has some secret crush on someone?" Super Sailor Venus whispered into Neptune's ear.  
  
"By the way he is blushing and the way he is look at Uranus, I think you maybe right Venus." Neptune replied back into Venus's ear.  
  
"The other thing is who is this other person that Dragonic and Phoenixa are talking about?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked to both Venus and Neptune.  
  
"He told me about an ex-girlfriend that he rather not talk about at this time." Venus replied.  
  
"Yes, and I know you were challenge Jupiter to see who can get him first." Mars replied back with a deep stare and smile towards Venus.  
  
Hearing this cause Super Sailor Venus to start blushing and laughing in embarrassment as a sweet drop formed over her head. As the Neptune, Mars, and Venus were chitchatting, neither of them notices that Dragonic was watching them all the time blushing in embarrassment knowing that they must know his secret.  
  
*They must have figured out that I have a huge crush on Sailor.* Dragonic said to himself.  
  
But before he could finish his saying a loud explosion was heard from a distance.  
  
"What was that?" Tuxedo Mask asked after being quiet for such along time.  
  
"It sounded like a large explosion up ahead." Terra replied with fear in her eyes.  
  
"I'm also sense a large power source, and a large group smaller power sources in that area too." Dragonic said as he started towards the direction of the explosion.  
  
"Let get a move on everyone." Setzer said as he had his deadly playing cards out and running towards the explosion.  
  
Within a few minutes the gang was standing face to face with a large unknown dragon like monster and hundreds of Behemoths attacking the people of Maranda.  
  
"Dragon's Rage"  
  
"Phoenix Strike"  
  
"Air Blade"  
  
"Atom Edge"  
  
"Mars Fire Tornado Strike"  
  
"Ice 3"  
  
"Fire 2"  
  
"Sun Flare"  
  
"Earth Aura"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking"  
  
"Neptune Tsunami Wave Splash"  
  
"X-Zone"  
  
"Pluto Cronos Time Trap"  
  
"Chainsaw"  
  
"Straight Flush"  
  
"Imp"  
  
"Elf Flare"  
  
Nearly one hundred of the Behemoths were wiped out and barely even scratching the dragon like monster.  
  
"Dragonic is that dragon look somewhat remind you of you know who?" Phoenixa asked to Dragonic.  
  
Looking up at the dragon, Dragonic gave a look as if he had just seen a ghost of something from the past.  
  
"Iiiiiiiit ccccan't be," Dragonic said with fear in his voice, "it can't be Gurmosia, the Dark Dragon of the Dark Solar System Exoquipse."  
  
Dragonic continued to look with fear in his eyes as he continue staring at the Black, Dark Dragon, Gurmosia.  
  
"No, it just can't be," Dragonic said still with fear in his voice, "I destroyed him five years ago."  
  
"I thought you did too, but somehow he's alive and more furious then ever." Phoenixa replied to Dragonic.  
  
Five Years Ago - Dark Solar System Exoquipse  
  
"You monster, you killed my best friend Derek," Dragon Knight said with an irritated look in his face, "I destroy you even if it kills me, NOW DID YOU MONSTER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH."  
  
"You pathetic creature," roared Gurmosia, "you think you can defeat me, Gurmosia, the Dark Dragon of the Dark Solar System Exoquipse?"  
  
"Furry of the Dragon Rage"  
  
"Dark Fire Blast"  
  
Kkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabooooooooomm, the two attacks met head on causing a large explosion that was seen for miles away.  
  
"Damn, he's stronger than I thought." Dragon Knight said as he watch his own attack exploded in front of him.  
  
"Dragon's Rage"  
  
"What a waste of power." Gurmosia replied as he swiped the attack away like if it were a pesky fly.  
  
"Take this you monster." Dragon Knight yelled at Gurmosia as he bombarded him nonstop with attacks of large Chi Energy Balls. After the smoke cleared Gurmosia was still standing there with some scratches all over his chest.  
  
"You foolish human," Gurmosia yelled at Dragon Knight, "how dare you disgrace my body like this."  
  
"Then try the taste of the steel of my blade Gurmosia, for it shall taste your blood." Dragon Knight yelled as he went in for a strike at Gurmosia.  
  
Before Dragon Knight could come close to Gurmosia, Gurmosia struck Dragon Knight away sending him crashing into the walls of the Exoquipse's Palace. Dragon Knight struggled his way out of the denting of the hard wall just in time to dodge a dark fire attack from Gurmosia.  
  
"Phoenix Fire Twister"  
  
"Heavens Holy Blast"  
  
"Rose Petal Storm"  
  
"Light Cannon Blast"  
  
Looking up Dragon Knight saw Sailor Phoenix, Sailor Angel, Sailor Rose, and Sailor Lighthawk eighteen feet in the air ready for another attack on Gurmosia.  
  
"Thanks you four, but you better get out of here now, for I am about to give him my ultimate attack." Dragon Knight yelled to the four scouts that turned towards him in shock after hearing what he was about to do.  
  
"Don't Dragon Knight, you are not strong enough to use the Universal Dragon's Furry Attack." Sailor Phoenix said as she raced towards him with the other scouts.  
  
"You kill yourself if you use that attack." Sailor Angel said as she reached him.  
  
"Even your father isn't strong enough to perform that attack." Both Sailor Rose and Sailor Lighthawk said at the same time.  
  
"Wrong you four, I know I can for I have been training in a secret place that only I know of where I became so strong that I ended up doing the attack and not killing myself somehow." Dragon Knight said as he started powering up for the attack.  
  
"You must be joking Dragon Knight." Sailor Phoenix said as she tries to stop him from finishing the power up to perform the attack.  
  
"Rose and Lighthawk get Phoenix and yourselves out of here now before it is too late," Dragon Knight said still powering up, "I will be alright, after the blast I will join up with you and we can celebrate this victory."  
  
Without saying another word the four scouts started flying towards the outer regions of the Exoquipse Capital and waited for the attack to be over with.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"You think with your so call attack, you think you can defeat me," Gurmosia laughed towards Dragon Knight not knowing that his attack level had grown surpassed his own, "what, what is this."  
  
"Gurmosia, your evil reign has cause the death of over millions of lives, but now your evil reign shall end here and now," Dragon Knight said as finished powering up his attack, " Universal Dragon's Furry Attack."  
  
Suddenly the ground started shaking as a bright white light filled the area surrounding Dragon Knight and Gurmosia as countless numbers of dragons started complying into Dragon Knight's sword until it turned a rainbow of many colors. Then Dragon Knight, forcefully, pointed his sword towards Gurmosia as the countless numbers of Dragons suddenly came flying out the sword heading towards Gurmosia.  
  
"TIME TO DIE GURMOSIA, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dragon Knight yelled as a tremendous explosion rock Dragon Knight back thirty-yard away.  
  
After the dust finally clear all that remained of Gurmosia and the area he was standing were gone. Dragon Knight had somehow summoned enough power to destroy Gurmosia and leveled nearly the entire city.  
  
"Your death have been avenged Derek, rest in peace my old friend." Dragon Knight said after finding only partials remains of Gurmosia in a few places.  
  
Without saying another word Dragon Knight started flying towards the area where Sailor Phoenix, Angel, Rose, and Lighthawk were waiting there for his return. There they then opened a portal and headed towards for their home.  
  
  
  
Back in the Present  
  
"He must have been brought back to life by the same who brought Kefka and Queen Beryl too." Dragon Knight said as he started to become very angry.  
  
"Phoenixa, you and the rest take care of these monsters while I take care of Gurmosia here by myself." Dragon Knight said as he started to fly towards Gurmosia.  
  
"Please don't try to use that same attack on him again that you used to kill five years ago Dragonic." Phoenixa yelled towards Dragonic.  
  
"What attack our you talking about Phoenixa Moogle?" Mog asked.  
  
"It's an attack so powerful that whoever has try this attack has never lived to tell about it except Dragonic somehow was strong enough that he used the attack on Gurmosia and lived to tell about it five years ago." Phoenixa replied.  
  
"I doubt he would try to use that attack with all of innocent people down there?" Terra asked.  
  
"No, he won't perform a destructible attack when innocent people are in the way." Phoenixa relied.  
  
"I think we better finish the job and get the towns people to some safety far away from the town quickly." Edgar said as he continued to attack every monster that came in his reach.  
  
Meanwhile at the chamber where Queen Beryl and company watch the gruesome battle between the heroes and the monsters got even more gruesome.  
  
"I think we should start this plan of Kefka's before the rest of the scouts get their powers or we might not stand a chance against them." Captain Purola said as he continued to watch the battle.  
  
"Yes, it would be wise to do it now while some of the scouts are not with their eternal powers." Queen Beryl replied agreeing with the Captain.  
  
"Don't worry about that," replied Pocolus, "we already have that being taken care of as we speak."  
  
Everyone in the dark chamber watches to see Pocolus and Astrala started chanting some unknown words and then the mysterious two started glowing a blood red color energy around their bodies and pointed their fingers towards the glass orb. There, they watch as they observed as Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter's eyes started to glow the same blood red as Astrala and Pocolus's body did. The two scouts just suddenly stood there like two zombies when suddenly the two scouts started toward Edgar and Terra who were fighting off ten monsters.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"  
  
Both of their attack stuck both Edgar and Terra in the back causing both of them to go flying towards the mob of monsters who started ganging up on the two of them since the defenses were down. This was only one problem for the same incident was taking place on the other side of the town, but with Moogle and Setzer suddenly attacking Sailor Mini-Moon and Eternal Sailor Pluto. Suddenly from out of nowhere all the monsters suddenly disappeared leaving the town look like a disaster.  
  
"Is everyone all right here?" Dragonic asked everyone who had returned from their areas of battle.  
  
"Yes, but Edgar, Terra, Sailor Mini-Moon, and Eternal Sailor Pluto haven't yet return from their areas." Tuxedo Mask replied as he continued to look out for the missing four comrades.  
  
"There's Mini-Moon and Pluto, but they look they both have been injured real bad." Eternal Sailormoon said as she started running up to them crying to see both of them in series pain.  
  
"There's Edgar and Terra, and they too look like they have been injured real bad." Sabin said as he watched Edgar slowly walking towards the group while carrying an unconscious and bleeding Terra with him.  
  
"What happened out there?" Phoenixa asked Edgar as she tried to stop the bleeding from Terra's head.  
  
"We were fighting a small group of monsters when suddenly Sailor Jupiter and Venus suddenly attacked us from behind." Edgar managed to say before dropping to the ground.  
  
"Well, Pluto just said that they were suddenly attack from behind by Setzer and Mog, and Mini-Moon looks even more worse then Terra." Dragonic said as he looked towards Venus, Jupiter, Mog, and Setzer for some sort of reaction of what just happened.  
  
Jupiter, Venus, Setzer, and Mog just looked at each other with a surprising look in their face to hear such allegations being brought against them.  
  
"You must be joking me and Venus don't remember attacking you two or in fact we were no where near your area in the first place." Super Sailor Jupiter said in her and Venus's defense.  
  
"And we don't even remember being near Mini-Moon or Pluto during the battle either, Moogle." Mog replied in his and Setzer's defense.  
  
"But I saw those two attack the young girl and the woman." said a ten year old boy who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere staring at both Mog and Setzer.  
  
"And I saw these two attack King Edgar and Terra." an eight-year-old girl said who suddenly came from behind a small pile rubble of rocks and wall pieces.  
  
"I think we got ourselves a small problem here." Super Sailor Saturn said as she looks at both the young boy and girl.  
  
"There's something rotten in Denmark here?" Dragonic said as he looked towards the two accused duos.  
  
"Not as bad as the Pot Roast Dinner you made last month." Phoenixa said.  
  
"I got a bad feeling about this." Eternal Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Me too, Mars." Phoenixa replied back.  
  
For nearly three hours both sides defended themselves from the response of two young children.  
  
"I believe all three groups here, and I think somehow you four did what they said but somehow you didn't as well." Dragonic said.  
  
"What do you mean by you believe that me and Edgar were attack by two of the Scouts and Mog and Setzer attack two of the scouts?" Terra asked.  
  
"They were under a mind control spell." Dragonic replied.  
  
After hearing what Dragonic had just said caused everyone expect Phoenixa to drop the jaws wide open in disbelieve.  
  
"Plus, I do think this might happen again, so I think we shouldn't get separated unless if something big causes as to spilt up." Phoenixa replied.  
  
"Let's go and see if we can get some supplies, while we are here before heading to Crescent Mountains." Tuxedo Mask said informing the group.  
  
"Don't worry," Dragonic replied, "I just visited the shop and got what we will need for Crescent Mountains and the Phoenix Cave."  
  
"Back to the airship everyone." Edgar shouted.  
  
"Phoenixa, did you scene anything strange about those two kids?" Dragonic whispered to Phoenixa.  
  
"Yes, I did," Phoenixa whispered back with a strange look of suspicious, "I felt a very strong, dark aura between the two."  
  
"Yes," Dragonic replied back, "the powers I felt was the strongest dark aura of power that I have every felt."  
  
"I think those two have something to do with the two attacks." Phoenixa said.  
  
"Me too, Phoenixa, me too." Dragonic replied.  
  
The travel towards the Crescent Mountains wasn't long, but due to the battle took time off their trail. Everyone agreed that they should stay aboard the airship and get some sleep and continued the look for the next set of Eternal Stones of Planet Power.  
  
When morning finally came, everyone including Eternal Sailormoon was up at the crack of dawn.  
  
"Let's not keep those stones awaiting." Eternal Sailormoon said after sucking up her breakfast like a vacuum cleaner.  
  
"Please Serena, you don't have to eat like a pig here." Rini said while looking at her future mother in disgust.  
  
"Why you little brat, how dare you talk your future mother like that?" Serena replied to Rini with an anger look on her face.  
  
"Easy in the future my mother is the Queen of the Earth, while you are the Queen of the Pigs." Rini replied with a smile on her face.  
  
After hearing Rini's remarked caused Serena to turn her red face even darker with more anger at Rini.  
  
"Darien, I think you might want get in between them before we have ourselves a bigger mess then from yesterday on our hands." Dragonic said.  
  
"If I do, I'll end up getting yelled at by those two." Darien replied.  
  
Dragonic and Darien watch as Serena and Rini argued for ten minutes while everyone else was finishing their breakfast.  
  
"Alright everyone," Dragonic shouted towards everyone, while getting up, "let's get suited up and get a move on here, we don't have all day here."  
  
A few minutes later everyone was dressed and ready for their adventure through the Crescent Mountains.  
  
"I pin pointed the location of the next stones and it seems that there are three somewhere near the top of the highest mountain." Phoenixa said after overlooking the mountains.  
  
"Lit 3"  
  
"DOOM"  
  
"STOP"  
  
"FLARE"  
  
"Atom Edge"  
  
"This wasn't the adventure I was planning here." Dragonic said after finishing off three monsters.  
  
"I think someone is trying to keep up from getting to the Eternal Stones of Planet Power." Phoenixa replied.  
  
The journey throughout Crescent Mountains turned into a war zone with monsters coming out of every direction and attacking everyone.  
  
"Dragon Spirit Attack"  
  
"Phoenix Spirit Attack"  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation"  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic"  
  
"Mars Fire Tornado Strike"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"  
  
"Mercury Ice Staff Freeze Blast"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking"  
  
"Neptune Tsunami Wave Splash"  
  
"Pluto Cronos Time Trap"  
  
"Saturn Glaive Surprise"  
  
"FIRE 3"  
  
"METEO"  
  
"BUM RUSH"  
  
"MEGA FLARE"  
  
"HELL FIRE"  
  
"ULTIMA"  
  
"Ok, I think that was just the appetizer, for I think the main course is up ahead I think." Dragonic said as he exam the pile up of dead monster bodies.  
  
"I hope not, for I don't think I can take another battle like what just happened." Eternal Sailor Moon said while still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Let's just get a move on and get to those stones and get out of here." Terra replied as she looked around with some fear in her eyes.  
  
The rest of the journey up the mountains went smoothly where finally the gang was standing outside a large cave entrance where in the distance three colored lights glowing in the background.  
  
"I see them." Sailor Mini Moon shouted as she started running towards the lights.  
  
"Let see who they belong too, while some of you stay here and keep a watch out for more monsters." Phoenixa ordered as she looked for any volunteers.  
  
Edgar, Sabin, Tuxedo Mask, Eternal Sailor Pluto, Mars, and Neptune stepped forward and agreed to stay outside the cave and be the look out.  
  
"Hey the stones are for Uranus, Venus, and Jupiter." Sailor Mini Moon shouted as she ran back to the group.  
  
"Now you three say what I say," Dragonic said to the three Sailor Scouts who stood in front of their Eternal Stone, "Eternal Stone of, the name of the planet, please give me your eternal powers so I can fight the powers of evil."  
  
"Eternal Stone of Uranus, please give me your eternal powers so I can fight the powers of evil." Super Sailor Uranus said."  
  
"Eternal Stone of Venus, please give me your eternal powers so I can fight the powers of evil." Super Sailor Venus said."  
  
"Eternal Stone of Jupiter, please give me your eternal powers so I can fight the powers of evil." Super Sailor Jupiter said."  
  
"Now all three of you shout out Eternal, the name of your planet, Power." Dragon Knight yelled at them.  
  
"Eternal Uranus Power"  
  
"Eternal Venus Power"  
  
"Eternal Jupiter Power"  
  
Suddenly, the three scouts were floating above the ground glowing in a Gold, Yellow, and Green color where their scout uniform were changing into their eternal uniform just like Eternal Sailormoon but with the colors of their planet.  
  
"Uranus, your new attack is Uranus World /Space Blaster." Dragonic said to Eternal Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Venus, your new attack is Venus Love and Beauty Arrows Shower." Dragonic said to Eternal Sailor Venus.  
  
"Jupiter, your new attack is Jupiter Thunder Axe Slash." Dragonic said to Eternal Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"I think it is time for them to try out their new attacks for I think the main course you were talking about a while ago is here." Edgar shouted towards to Dragonic.  
  
The ground shook with the sound of large footsteps coming toward the cave entrance. There stood three, large, four-headed, dragon-like plant monsters that started roaring and causing chaos. One of the three dragon- like plant monsters began to attack Mog, Terra, Super Sailor Saturn, and Super Sailor Mini Moon by breathing fire at them.  
  
"FIRE 3"  
  
"FLARE"  
  
"Moon Honeymoon Therapy Kiss"  
  
The combined attacks caused the monster to scream in pain as its body was engulfed in flames and then turned to ashes. The result of the first monster's death caused the second one to come breathing ice from the mouths of each head.  
  
"Diamond Dust"  
  
"Hell Fire"  
  
"Uranus World/Space Blaster"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Arrows Shower"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Axe Slash"  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRR." screamed the second monster as the effect of the combined attacks struck head on.  
  
The final monster that was the largest of the three came forwards and started breathing a thick black mist that covered the area where the heroes stood. After the mist cleared, everyone except Dragonic, Phoenixa, Super Sailor Saturn, Super Sailor Mini Moon, and Terra were not effected by the mist, for they were back inside the cave.  
  
"That it, I am going to zap that beast into dust." Eternal Sailor Jupiter said as she started towards, but she stopped by Sabin.  
  
"No, I will take him out with my Bum Rush attack." Sabin said as he started towards the monster.  
  
"Wrong muscle boy, I'll stop that monster." Eternal Sailor Uranus replied as she had the Uranus Space Sword out and ready for the beast.  
  
"I don't think so lady, for I, Edgar, King of Fargo, will take out this monster with my tools." Edgar snapped at Eternal Sailor Uranus.  
  
"How dare you talk to Uranus like that," Eternal Sailor Neptune said as she holds her magical mirror in her hand, "my mirror will sink this beast."  
  
Before another word was said, the other who were effected by the black mist started drawing their weapons preparing to fight with their new friends over who will finish the monster.  
  
"Take this muscle body." Eternal Sailor Jupiter said as she charged towards Sabin at full force.  
  
"Try this," Edgar says as he grabbed for one of his tools, "Auto Crossbow."  
  
Five arrows came flying out and headed toward Eternal Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Neptune Submarine Reflection"  
  
From nowhere a huge tidal wave came out of the mirror and struck down the arrows from Edgar's Auto Crossbow.  
  
Seconds later the rest of the group started fighting each other, which turned into a full-scale battle between the two groups.  
  
"This must be the work of the two powerful forces that we must be sensing Phoenixa." Dragonic said as he watch the fight that was taking place in front of him.  
  
"Yes, I think so too." Phoenixa replied.  
  
*How will we stop this chaos?* Dragonic said to himself.  
  
*Who are these two that is causing all this chaos?* Phoenixa asked herself.  
  
*Please stop fighting Serena and Darien, stop fighting everyone.* Super Sailor Mini Moon said to herself as a tear starts coming down her check.  
  
*What's wrong my friend, why must you fight our new friend?* Terra asked herself.  
  
"Angel's Mist"  
  
"Oh no, she's here." Dragonic said as he looked up to see a female scout with large angel like wings.  
  
  
  
This is the end of Chapter 6 Civil Wars: Final Fantasy VS The Sailor Scouts  
  
A battle has been started being the heroes of Esperia and the Sailor Scouts of Earth causing even more chaos in their quest to gather the Eternal Stones of Planet Power. Has Kefka's trick that Astrala and Pocolus has put into action worked? Can Dragonic and the other's not effected by the black mist get the other's back on good turns and defeat the last monster or have our heroes met the match against the powers of evil? Also, who is the new mysterious scout? Can she help calm the chaos that is at hand? For that you must stay tune for Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VI Cross Over Chapter 7 Phoenix Cave and Angel Power 


	7. Phoenix Cave and Angel Power

Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VI Cross Over Chapter 7 Phoenix Cave and Angel Power  
  
*Why her, why did she had to show up?* Dragonic asked.  
  
"It's been awhile my love." the mysterious Sailor Scout replied towards Dragonic.  
  
"I wish you stop calling me that, and have you forgotten we broke up two years ago, Sailor Angel?" Dragonic asked.  
  
"It's Sailor Neo-Angel now." Sailor Neo-Angel replied back while looking at Dragonic with love in her eyes.  
  
"So I see you got the legendary Neo Stone." Dragonic replied back to Sailor Neo-Angel.  
  
"Yes, my love, but ever since getting my new power I have been feeling lonely when you left." Sailor Neo-Angel said with a sad look on her face.  
  
"If you forgotten your father almost killed me when he found out we were seeing each other when he had Jereko fool picked to marry you." Dragonic said with a mean look on his face.  
  
"What brings you hear Angel?" Phoenixa asked as she crossed her arms.  
  
"I sensed my love was in danger here so I came here to help him." Sailor Neo-Angel replied.  
  
"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME, I SAID I AM NOT YOUR LOVER ANYMORE?" Dragonic yelled towards Neo-Angel who didn't do anything from Dragonic's words.  
  
"Looks like breaking up is hard to do." Sailor Mini Moon said to Phoenixa.  
  
"Let's say you don't want to hear the whole story between these two." Phoenixa replied back to Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
"So you managed to break the control that has caused our friends to begin fighting each other, but we still don't need your help, so if you don't mind would you please go back home?" asked Dragonic.  
  
"I loved to my love, but you will need my help if something like the use of the Dark Mist of Corruption." Sailor Neo-Angel said still having the look of love in her eyes as she continues to gaze towards Dragonic.  
  
"I TOLD YOU WE ARE NOT A COUPLE ANYMORE," Dragonic yelled towards Sailor Neo-Angel, "FOR I AM IN LOVE WITH ETERNAL SAILOR URANUS SO..whoops."  
  
After saying more that he should, Dragonic covers his mouth and starts turning red in the face with an embarrassing look.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Big Mouth, now everyone knows your big secret." Phoenixa said towards Dragonic as she begins to start laughing.  
  
Seconds later everyone started to laughing as well except for Neo-Angel, Uranus, Neptune, and Mini Moon who just stood there with their eyes wide open in shock from what Dragonic just said.  
  
"I think we have something else like getting rid of this monster before it attacks us?" Dragonic said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh right, Dragonic." Everyone shouted with some of the still snickering.  
  
"I heard that who every were snickering back there." Dragonic said as his face was turning even redder with anger and embarrassment.  
  
"I'll take care of him." Sailor Neo-Angel said as she flew over towards the monster.  
  
"ANGEL'S ARROW"  
  
From now where a bright flash of white light appeared from Neo-Angel's hands as a bow formed in one hand and an arrow in the other.  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR." the monster screamed as the Arrow of Light struck the monster in the heart turning it into dust.  
  
"Well, scratch three ugly monsters." Eternal Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
Suddenly, Dragonic began to rise and started flying towards Sailor Neo- Angel.  
  
"I think you got some serious talking to do," Dragonic said while staring deep into Sailor Neo-Angel's eyes, "like what really brought you here and I don't want to here that it was to see me."  
  
"Don't worry my love, I just." Sailor Neo-Angel started to say to Dragonic.  
  
"I didn't you heard me when I said that I am not your lover any more and that I have feelings for someone else now." Dragonic said with a slight anger in his voice.  
  
"You better tell him the truth sister, for I too want to know the real truth of why you are here." Phoenixa said as well as she joined next to Dragonic.  
  
"Don't worry baby sis," Sailor Neo-Angel replied back to Phoenixa, "I am here to help you two with the problem here against the evil forms that are at work here."  
  
"I know you Neo-Angel, and I know there is more to this than helping us?" Dragonic said still with a slight of anger in it.  
  
"Hey there," Edgar shouted toward the trio in the air, "I think we better start heading towards our next destination."  
  
"Yes, but I think we might need to stop of back at the castle for some more supplies and maybe the rest of the gang as well." Dragonic shouted back to Edgar.  
  
"He right you know," Phoenixa shouted too, "I think getting the last stones we will need their help with the maze through Phoenix Cave.  
  
"I agree so too." Edgar shouted back.  
  
"All right then let's head back to the airship then." Tuxedo Mask said as he started down the path that they had just came from in the beginning.  
  
Dragonic, Phoenixa, and Sailor Neo-Angel started descending to the ground and started to join up with the group that had just started heading down the path towards the exit of the Crescents Mountain. Along the way down there were no attacks from the monsters that attacked them when they were going up the mountain trail. Dragonic and Phoenixa were both wondered why weren't they being attack by the monsters on the mountain.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Dark Chambers where Queen Beryl, Beryl's Generals, Kefka, Pocolus, and Astrala watch as Kefka's plans failed do to the interference of Sailor Neo-Angel.  
  
"I told you my Queen that this Laughing Hyena's plan would not work, and also as you can see they have almost all the Eternal Stones." Purola said.  
  
"Yes, I agree with Purola, your excellence," Mugana replied, "I too thought that his plan would not work."  
  
"And Queen Beryl," Nor said, "they have that other Sailor Scout with them."  
  
"You all don't think that I don't that you fools?" Queen Beryl yelled at her generals.  
  
"Calm yourself Beryl," Astrala said toward Queen Beyl who look like she was about to explode, " Pocolus and I have a plan that will take care of them very soon."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Kefka laughed, "so what is this plan that you have cooked up?"  
  
Pocolus replied back to Kefka, "You'll have to find out soon you laughing fool."  
  
Pocolus's response caused the laughing Kefka to suddenly stop laughing and made him turn red in the face with anger.  
  
"No one and I mean no one talks that way to me and gets away with that." Kefka growled back to Pocolus.  
  
"Keep your cool Kefka," Astrala said, "just keep your cool and our pest problems will be taking care of very soon."  
  
While Kefka wanders what Pocolus and Astrala's plans are, back on Esperia the gang had finally returned to Fargo Castle where the other that stayed behind met them at the main entrance of the castle.  
  
"So, did you get all of the stones yet?" Strago said as he greeted Edgar and the others from their long journey.  
  
"No," Dragonic said as he made his way towards Strago, "we got all but two stones left, but they are located in Phoenix Cave and we will need all your help there."  
  
"Have you had any monster problems while we were away?" Phoenixa asked Shadow who was standing next to Interceptor against the wall.  
  
"No," Shadow said, "we had no emergencies while you were all away."  
  
"Who's that strange winged woman with you?" Relm asked Dragonic.  
  
"Someone from my past and Phoenixa's older sister." Dragonic replied to Relm who was still staring at Neo-Angel's wings.  
  
"She looks pretty," Relm said, "maybe she'll let me paint a portrait of her."  
  
"Good luck Relm," Dragonic replied back to Relm, "good luck."  
  
Later that night at dinner, the gang all got together and discussed on who's going in what group when they enter the Phoenix Cave.  
  
"Ok, here is how the groups are going to be as we go into Phoenix Cave." Dragonic said.  
  
"Group One will contain: Me, Edgar, Eternal Sailor Mercury, Terra, Sailor Saturn, and Gogo." Phoenixa said.  
  
"Group Two will contain: Me, Terra, Eternal Sailor Moon, Shadow, Tuxedo Mask, and Strago." Dragonic said.  
  
"Group Three will contain: Sailor Neo-Angel, Relm, Sailor Mini Moon, Locke, Eternal Sailor Neptune, and Celes." Phoenixa said.  
  
"Group Four will contain: Eternal Sailor Mars, Sabin, Eternal Sailor Venus, Mog, Eternal Sailor Uranus, and Umaro." Dragonic said.  
  
"And the final group will stay about the airship and keep an eye out for monsters that might try to cause us any trouble." Phoenixa said.  
  
"Ok, let's get some sleep and be ready to leave at dawn." Dragonic said like a general towards his soldiers.  
  
"YES SIR!" everyone shouted.  
  
While everyone slept the evil duo Pocolus and Astrala were chanting a dark and horrifying spell.  
  
"Hahahaha," Kefka laughed quietly, "keep on with your little spell for I now have not just my full powers back, but I now know what you our planning."  
  
"Your highness, what are those two doing?" Captain Purola asked Queen Beryl.  
  
"Yes, they have been at it for ten hours now." General Astrol said.  
  
"I don't know, but I do tend to find out for myself before they complete their incantation." Queen Beryl replied while looking at the duo with a look of doubt in her eyes.  
  
*What are those to doing?* Queen Beryl kept asking herself even while in bed.  
  
Finally dawn arrived and everyone was up and ready for their trip to the Phoenix Cave and the final Eternal Stones of Planet Power.  
  
It didn't take long before the gang finally arrives above the Phoenix Cave.  
  
"Ok, we know what we need to do?" Dragonic asked.  
  
Everyone yelled yes in agreeing to Dragonic's question.  
  
"Now everyone remember here at the Phoenix Cave are fire-type monsters and they will be healed by fire magic, so use only Ice Magic, Ice Attacks, Ice Weapons, and Water Magic too." Phoenixa said.  
  
"Let's not just sit here and wait for a grave invitation to get in, let's go." Sabin said as he started towards the side of the airship.  
  
"Dragon's Wings"  
  
"Phoenix's Wings"  
  
"Let's go." Dragonic yelled as he started down towards the cave's entrance.  
  
"Alright, let's do it." said Eternal Sailor Moon  
  
With that, all four groups started towards the side of the ship where everyone jumped off and landed at the entrance of Phoenix Cave.  
  
"Listen Sailor Scout, for this cave is no ordinary cave, but it is like a maze where we must go in two different ways." Dragonic said to the scouts.  
  
"Further in the cave we will come together, but until then here are these Walkie Talkies, so we can keep in contact with each group." Phoenixa said as she handed two Walkie-Talkies to other two groups and another to Dragonic and the last one to herself.  
  
"Groups one and three will go in the left door, and group two and four will take the right now." Dragonic said as he entered the cave.  
  
"Mars, your fire powers here will only do nothing but heal them so try using this," Phoenixa said as she handed Eternal Sailor Mars an Ice Rod, "you can use it in battle to cast Ice2 or it will do it automatically when you attack the monster."  
  
"Ok, Phoenixa." replied Eternal Sailor Mars.  
  
The trip through Phoenix Cave was no picnic for all four groups for all the monsters that were inhabiting the cave was ready for them.  
  
"ICE3"  
  
"DIAMOND DUST"  
  
"Mercury Ice Staff Freeze Blast"  
  
"Sonic Boom"  
  
"Neptune Tsunami Wave Splash"  
  
"Uranus World/Space Blaster"  
  
"Ok, that's it," Sabin said as he ran towards a large, red dragon that was coming towards them, "BUM RUSH."  
  
"Somehow, I think that this powerful enemy or enemies must be using every monster that they can use to stop us." Tuxedo Mask said after finishing off two Balloons.  
  
"Don't worry Tuxedo Mask," Dragonic said, "I can feel that we are close to our goal."  
  
Before the gang could take another step, the ground began to shake a little of the sounds of large footstep of something big heading their way. Then out of nowhere a large red dragon jumped out of a pool of lava and started towards the gang as they stood there watching the dragon coming towards them.  
  
"Houston, we got a problem." Dragonic said with a disappointment look on his face.  
  
"Mini-Moon and Saturn, you two follow Dragonic towards where the other stones are waiting for you two." Phoenixa said as she started charging the beast.  
  
"Ok, Phoenixa." both Super Sailor Mini-Moon and Super Sailor Saturn said as they both started to follow Dragonic around the monster and towards an opening in the wall were the site of two bright light were emitting from the opening.  
  
"I don't think so hot head," Eternal Sailor Jupiter said as she started to power up, "Eternal Jupiter Oak Evolution."  
  
The attack hit the monster on its head causing it to scream out in pain. This distraction gave the running trio the chance to run past the dragon and make it into the opening of the emitting light.  
  
"Ok, you two go up to your stone and say what I say," Dragonic said to the two small scouts as they stood in front of their Eternal Stone, "Eternal Stone of, the name of the planet, please give me your eternal powers so I can fight the powers of evil."  
  
"Eternal Stone of the Moon, please give me your eternal powers so I can fight the powers of evil." Super Sailor Mini-Moon said."  
  
"Eternal Stone of Saturn, please give me your eternal powers so I can fight the powers of evil." Super Sailor Saturn said."  
  
"Now Mini-Moon shout out Eternal Moon Prism Power." Dragon Knight yelled at Mini-Moon.  
  
"Eternal Moon Power"  
  
"Saturn, you shout out Eternal Saturn Power." Dragon Knight yelled towards Saturn  
  
"Eternal Saturn Power"  
  
Suddenly, the two scouts were floating above the ground glowing in a Pink and Purple color where their scout uniform were changing into their eternal uniform just like Eternal Sailormoon but with the colors of their planet.  
  
"Ok, Mini-Moon your new attack is Pink Sugar Heart Blast and you, Saturn, your new attack is Saturn Death Zone Eclipse." Dragonic  
  
"All right let's try out our new powers on the monster, Saturn." Mini-Moon said.  
  
"You said it, Mini-Moon." Saturn replied.  
  
"Let's go cook that overgrown monster's butt you two." Dragonic said as he started back to the battlefield.  
  
"ICE3"  
  
"DIAMOND DUST"  
  
"WATER SONG"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Arrows Shower"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Axe Slash"  
  
"Uranus World/Space Blaster"  
  
"Neptune Tsunami Wave Splash"  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation"  
  
"How can it be," Tuxedo Mask asked, "is this monster's body made of steel or something?"  
  
"Don't worry Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Phoenix said, "I sense that our relief is on their way."  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Blast"  
  
"Saturn Death Zone Eclipse"  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR."  
  
The scream of pain echoed the tunnels of the cave as the monster started to dissolve from the Death Zone Eclipse attack. Seconds later, the monster was no more.  
  
"Ok everyone, we got all the stones," Dragonic said as he stood next to Eternal Sailor Saturn and Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon, "now let's return to Fargo Castle and start planning to find Queen Beryl's Dark Fortress and put a stop to their action."  
  
Two hours later the gang finally arrived at Fargo Castle where the Councilor greeted them at the main entrance of the castle.  
  
"Welcome back King Edgar, we have been waiting for your return." said the Councilor.  
  
"Thank you Councilor," Edgar replied, "has anything happen since we left?"  
  
"None what so ever King Edgar." the Councilor replied back.  
  
"This is too quiet, even for Beryl." Dragonic said.  
  
"I think so too Dragonic," Phoenixa replied, "I think the real beings behind this is up to something big, very big."  
  
"King Edgar, King Edgar." a soldier shouted with fear.  
  
"What is it soldier?" Edgar asked the soldier who came staggering in with the look of fear on his face.  
  
"You best come see this your Excellency." replied the soldier.  
  
Without saying another word everyone started towards the outside of the castle to see a large black castle coming from the south and headed towards small continent were the Esper Cave once stood.  
  
"It can't be," Dragonic said as he look with fear in his eyes, "I should of guess it was those two who was behind this."  
  
"Are you talking about the Guraon Twins?"  
  
"Yes, Phoenixa, it's those two, I can now feel their powers and I think they might be trying to summon the Dark Esper God, Uon."  
  
"Ok, who are these Guraon Twins and who is this Dark Esper God, Uon?" Terra asked.  
  
"Like all life, there are those who good and those who are evil." Dragonic replied.  
  
"In your world as an Esper, there were good Espers and evil Espers." Phoenixa continued.  
  
"There was two Gods, the Good Esper God was called Aon and Uon the Dark Esper God." Dragonic said.  
  
"Some five thousand years ago these two gods were at war with each other that lasted for one thousand years until Aon manage to capture Uon and placed him a prison of eternal sleep." Phoenixa said.  
  
"If Pocolus and Astrala found where Uon is sleeping and they must have found a way to awaken him." Dragonic said with a look of fear still in his eyes.  
  
"Then somehow we must find Aon and awaken him, that if he is even alive on this world." Phoenixa said with fear in her eyes.  
  
"He is still alive and asleep in this world." said a strange voice.  
  
"Ramuh is that you my old friend?" Dragonic said as he watched everyone else look at him with a strange look.  
  
"Yes, Master Dragonic, it is I, Ramuh the thunder Esper." Ramuh replied.  
  
"So do you know where Aon sleeps old friend?" Dragonic asked.  
  
"Yes, he sleeps in his palace that is now underground the North Pole of this world, but it is also in another realm." Ramuh replied.  
  
"Do you know how we could get into this other realm and awake Aon before Uon is awaken?" Dragonic asked.  
  
"You will need the Portal Staff of Aon to enter that realm and enter the Palace of Aon." Ramuh replied.  
  
"I think that staff is in Doma Castle if I am right?" Dragonic asked.  
  
"Yes, but it is hidden in the Royal Crypt of Doma Castle." Ramuh replied.  
  
"Cyan, you will be need for the mission of finding the Portal Staff of Aon in the Crypt in Doma Castle." Dragonic said towards Cyan who shook his head yes knowing what has to be done.  
  
"Thank you my old friend and I hope you will be with us when Aon is awaken and this world is returned to the peace that it was at before the return of Kefka." Dragonic said out loud.  
  
"I shall my master, I shall be by your side to the end." Ramuh replied as his voice soon disappeared.  
  
"Alright everyone we need to get ready for will probably be the final battle is about to begin real soon." Dragonic said.  
  
"Then let's take a few people with you to Doma Castle and find this staff and then head straight to the North Pole and find Aon's Palace and awaken Aon from his sleep." Phoenixa said.  
  
"Ok then, I will take Cyan, Uranus, Shadow, Mars, Sabin, and Jupiter to Doma and find this Portal Staff of Aon and then return here and then go and awake Aon and finish this battle before Uon is awaken." Dragonic said as he started towards the airship.  
  
"Don't just stand you six go join him and you to Setzer." Edgar ordered towards the six who then started running after Dragonic to catch up with him.  
  
This is the end of Chapter 7 Phoenix Cave and Angel Power.  
  
Can Dragonic and the other get the Portal Staff of Aon? Will they be in time in finding Aon and awaken or will Astrala and Pocolus be able to awake Eon if that is their plan or is their evil plan more evil than awaken the Dark Esper God, Eon? For that you must stay tune for Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VI Cross Over Chapter 8 The Final Battle Part 1: The Awaken of Two Gods. 


	8. The Final Battle Part 1: The Awaken of T...

Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VI Cross Over Chapter 8 The Final Battle Part 1: The Awaken of Two Gods.  
  
The course was set. Dragonic led his group finally arrived at Doma Castle where Cyan looks at the castle for the first time since the spending the horrifying one night stay during their battle against Kefka.  
  
"Don't worry Cyan, for I know you haven't forgot what happened here," Dragonic said as he try to help ease of his past lost of his wife, son, and king, "for there is a way that you can bring them back from the afterlife."  
  
"How can that be?" Cyan asked in shock of Dragonic's news  
  
"I know of a magical device that can revive anyone back from the dead only if was under evil purposes." Dragonic replied.  
  
"We got something more important than talk about the past." Shadow said as he and Interceptor walked into the empty castle.  
  
"He's right you two so let's go." Eternal Sailor Uranus replied as she followed Shadow and Interceptor into the empty castle.  
  
Finally everyone was in the castle grounds where Cyan led the group to the location of the Royal Crypt, which was located in the rear of the castle.  
  
"Listen, from what I remember," Cyan said before entering the crypt, "this crypt is not allow for outsiders to enter but since what is going on and what we needing to do, this will be no ordinary trip to pay respect to the dead."  
  
"Like it can't get any worse in the crypt." Eternal Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh." cried something deep in the crypt.  
  
"You had to ask." Dragonic said as he looked as far as he can see deep into the cave to see what was making the noise.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Interceptor growled with the sense of danger approaching.  
  
"What is it Interceptor?" Shadow asked his dog.  
  
"Oh man," Dragonic said as he sees what is coming towards them, "zombies, it had to be zombies."  
  
"I thought this was going to be easy, but then again I don't think they will let us get what we need." Eternal Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Oh well," Dragonic said as he begins chanting something, "Ancient Dragons of the Past, I call apon thee, clear our path from the approaching danger."  
  
"ANCIENT DRAGON SPIRIT STRIKE"  
  
Suddenly a large ghost-like dragon came from behind Dragonic roaring and flying across the hallway of the crypt striking all the zombies in its path. Once the Dragon Spirit disappeared, the trail was clear of any zombies for they were vanquished.  
  
"Well that take cares of them." Dragonic said as he continued down the dark and damp hallway of the crypt while everyone else just looked at him with a surprising look in there faces.  
  
"Dragonic, how did you do that?" Eternal Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
"It's a long story and I don't think we got the time for story time." Dragonic said as he continued walking.  
  
The walk wasn't a long walk for the group finally managed to reach the area where the staff was resting in the arms of a statue of a king.  
  
"Ok," Eternal Sailor Jupiter said, "here it is so let's get it and get out of here."  
  
"I don't think will be able to just walk up here and take the staff and leave." Dragonic said as he looked around the area as he sense something evil was coming.  
  
"Wwwwwwhhhhhhhhooooooooo dddddddaaaaaarrrrrrrreessss tttrrrrreeeeaaasssspppaaassss oooonnn ttthhhheee sssssaaaacccccrrrreeeedddd gggrrooouuuunnndddssss." Cried out a dead voice.  
  
"Listen who every you are we are here for the Portal Staff of Aon for we need to awaken the Good Esper God before the Uon, the Evil Esper God is awaken by the forces of evil." Dragonic said.  
  
"Uuuuuuooooonn," said the voice, "tthhhheeennnnn tttttaaaakkkkkeeeee ttttthhhhhheeee ssssttttaafff aanndd sooorrryyy ffoooorrr tttthheee aaatttacccckkk wwwiiithhh tthhheee zzooommbbbieeeess."  
  
"Thank you spirit, for you have helped save three worlds," Dragonic said as he removes the staff from the statue.  
  
"Alright let's get back to the airship and let's go awaken Aon." Cyan said as he put his sword away.  
  
Without saying another word everyone returned to the airship where Setzer was waiting for them. There, Setzer started the airship as everyone climbed aboard as the airship began to lift off.  
  
"Setzer, head straight for the North Pole at the fastest speed, so we can get there before Uon is awaken." Dragonic ordered at Setzer as he starts moving the airship at top speed towards the North Pole.  
  
Everyone inside the ship who were waiting in the waiting room as the airship was speeding across the planet could feel the rush of the speed of the airship. A few minutes later the airship started to slow and started to begin landing at the North Pole.  
  
"Oh Ramuh, my old friend, please guide us towards our destiny." Dragonic whispered as he looked across the snow-covered field of the North Pole.  
  
Taking the Staff and raising it high in front of him, Dragonic began chanting a spell.  
  
"Oh Portal Staff of Aon, the Esper God of Good Esper, I call upon thee. Open for thee they way to Aon's Hidden Palace. ODIN, IFRIT, SHIVA, BAHAMUT, ALEXANDER, I call thee open thy path to Aon."  
  
Suddenly, five gold lights appeared which took the form of the Great Warrior Odin, the Fire Demon Ifrit, the Ice Queen Shiva, the King of all Monsters Bahamut, and the Giant Holy Guardian Alexander and there they started glowing in five different colors. Green for Odin, Red for Ifrit, Blue for Shiva, Orange for Bahamut, and White for Alexander. There, the five colors merged forming rainbow like wall, which soon faded revealing the opening to Aon's Hidden Palace.  
  
"We made it, Aon is just ahead everyone." Dragonic yelled as he started to run into the opening.  
  
Their quest towards the palace was cut short when two large knights appeared in front of them.  
  
"HALTITH, INTRUDERS!" shouted one of the knights.  
  
"NO ONE IS ALOUDITH INTO AON'S PALACE." shouted the second knight.  
  
"Let us pass you two for we came to awaken Aon." Dragonic said to the knights.  
  
"NO ONE IS ALOUDITH TO AON'S PALACE." replied the two knights.  
  
"We have no time with you two either let us pass before Uon awakens or do I have to trash both of you?" Dragonic asked.  
  
"UON, THE DARK EVIL ESPER GOD?" asked one of the knights.  
  
"Yes, two evil beings have found a way to break the spell and awaken Uon from his eternal sleep." Dragonic said.  
  
"INPOSISBLE THAT SPELL IS UNBREAKABLE FOR AON'S MAGIC FAR SURPERERITH TO THAT OF ALL OTHER CREATURES AND ESPERS." shouted the other knight.  
  
"No Woa and Koa, these two do have the power to break Aon's spell over Uon and set him free." cried out a voice from nowhere.  
  
"Ramuh, it's you isn't it my old friend?" Dragonic asked.  
  
"Yes, my old master." Ramuh replied.  
  
"RAMUH, YOU SPEAKITH THY TRUTH?" asked Woa.  
  
"Yes, Woa, you and Koa must let them go through to awaken Aon before Uon is." Ramuh replied.  
  
"YES RAMUH AS YOU WISH." Koa said, as he stepped aside and let Dragonic and the other go by.  
  
*I hope we awake Aon before Uon.* Dragonic said to himself.  
  
Within minutes the group reached the front doors to Aon's Palace.  
  
"Listen everyone, Aon should be sleeping in the throne room or his bedroom, so when he is awaken he may not awake on the right side of the bed so be on guard if he should go on the war path." Dragonic said.  
  
"I don't know," Eternal Sailor Jupiter said as she continued following Dragonic, "if we inform him of what is about to happen, he would understand and help us out."  
  
"I wouldn't think awaken this Aon and telling him that someone is going to awake Uon and that he would believe us and help up." Shadow said.  
  
"Wait, there he is." Dragonic pointed towards a large winged creature.  
  
Aon, stood ten feet high with six gigantic angle-like wings that spread fifteen feet wide. Also, Aon wore a white armor with a golden dragon on the chest area of the armor.  
  
"So, we're here let's wake this be buy up and go get the others and stop those two who are trying to awake Uon." Sabin said nervously.  
  
"Ok, but I must not be disturbed while trying to awake Aon from his slumber." Dragonic said as he made his way in front of Aon.  
  
"MUON AUO PAOSTO MAKADA MAKADE  
  
JULI IOXO DAMUSI XOPASO KABUZA ZHALHI MEZI  
  
ORO LATAGO AWAKEN AON THE GOOD GOD OF THE ESPERS."  
  
As everyone watch as the large eyes of Aon suddenly began to open.  
  
"Who awakens me from my long slumber?" Aon asked.  
  
"It is I, Dragonic, oh great Aon." Dragonic replied.  
  
"Why have you awaken me human?" Aon asked.  
  
"It is Uon, oh great Aon, he is about to be awaken by these two whose have the power to awaken him." Dragonic said.  
  
"What, how can that be human?" Aon asked.  
  
"I think they might have found the Dark Spell that can break any spell of good placed on anyone or anything evil." Dragonic replied.  
  
"Hey Dragonic," Eternal Sailor Mars, "I don't want to disturb you, but I think we better get a move on and get the others before finding Beryl and her crew who are right now on their way to wake up this Uon character."  
  
"She is right, Dragonic and Aon," Sabin said as he started to head to the front door of the palace, "we got a world to save and some evil people who need to be stop."  
  
"Oh Aon, will you help us in this battle against those who would awaken the Evil Esper God, Uon?" Dragonic asked.  
  
Everyone looked up at Aon hoping he will say yes to them. Aon looked at everyone's face and started to think about what to do.  
  
"Since it involves Uon, then I have no choice but to help you in the time of Crisis." Aon replied.  
  
"You have chosen wisely Aon." Shadow said to Aon.  
  
"Then let's return to Fargo Castle then and come up with a plan to stop them." Dragonic said as he started to follow Sabin who was already out the door.  
  
Aon and the others soon followed Dragonic and Sabin who were already aboard the airship. Aon on the other hand sprouted his wings and started to fly into the air. Soon the airship was up in the air and started to bee line it straight for Fargo Castle where Aon followed them.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Beryl's Dark Castle the preparations for Uon's awakening was being brought forth.  
  
"Soon are plans of awakening Uon will become a reality sis." Pocolus said with an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, dear brother," Astrala replied, "our plan is going as we planned it to be."  
  
The only problem is that Kefka was spying on them from another part of the castle.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Kefka laughed like the mad man as he is, "you two don't know what you have done by having me brought back to life and not knowing of your plan."  
  
Kefka continued laughing while still watching Pocolus and Astrala.  
  
"Soon my real plan will become real while your plans turn against you." Kekfa said still laughing.  
  
"Master Kefka." said a voice from behind Kefka.  
  
"Iola, is everything ready for me?" Kefka asked.  
  
"Yes, my master." Iola replied.  
  
"Good," Kefka said still watching Pocolus and Astrala, "now go and make sure no one finds out about what I have in store for them."  
  
"Yes, my master." Iola said as she disappeared into the shadows of the room.  
  
"Now let's see what those Sailor Fools are doing." Kefka said as he shifted the image to Fargo Castle.  
  
When the image appeared of Fargo Castle, Kefka gazed to see the Sailor Scouts and the others outside the castle with Aon outside with them. See this caused Kefka to have fear in his eyes.  
  
"Nnnnnnoooo," Kefka said, "it can't be, they have awaken Aon."  
  
Shaken in fear Kefka did nothing but stared at the image of Aon.  
  
"I can't believe this," Kefka said, "with Aon awaken my plan could be in trouble, but I will not let this get in my way of my master plan."  
  
1 Meanwhile back at Fargo Castle  
  
"Alright everyone, we got Aon awaken," Dragonic said while looking at the large group, "we must now make a plan on how we are going to stop Pocolus and Astrala's plan to awaken Uon."  
  
"Yes, we will need all the help we can come up with." Edgar replied.  
  
"Sabin," Phoenixa said towards Sabin, "I need you to go to South Fargo and you will meet a female fighter will be waiting for your arrival at the Pub."  
  
"Why do we need her?" asked Sabin.  
  
"She has a special fighting technique that is from the world where the Sailor Scouts are from that Dragonic taught her." Phoenixa replied.  
  
"Yes, it is a technique far beyond what you have learned or have seen in your training." Dragonic said to Sabin.  
  
"Setzer, take Sabin to South Fargo now and help Sabin pick her up and don't worry she knows who you are and what you two look like." Phoenixa said.  
  
"Yes, Phoenixa." Setzer said while playing with some cards.  
  
"Now we will need the Espers to help us in this battle." Dragonic said with a worry look in his face.  
  
"I hope we can stop them before Uon is awakened." Relm said as she stood next to Strago.  
  
"If he is awakened then we will have more on our hands to deal with besides Queen Beryl, Beryl's Generals, Kefka, and the Guraon Twins." Dragonic said.  
  
"I think we might have to use the Neo-Stone for this battle Dragonic." Phoenixa said to Dragonic.  
  
"Yes, I think we might have to." Dragonic replied.  
  
"What, you both already have your Neo-Stones and you two haven't used them?" said Sailor Neo-Angel.  
  
"Well sis, we didn't think we might need to use our Neo-Stones unless the problem was going to be this serious." Phoenixa replied.  
  
"Yes, and you don't know but my Neo Powers are far beyond the Silver Crystal that Eternal Sailormoon has and the Gold Crystal that Tuxedo Mask has." Dragonic replied.  
  
"What," the Sailor Scout said in disbelieve, "how can your Neo Powers be stronger than the Silver and Gold Crystal."  
  
"My Neo Powers is the second most powerful stone in the universe just next to the Supreme Universal Crystal that is hidden somewhere in the universe." Dragonic replied.  
  
"Hey now," Edgar said, "we have a meeting on what we are going to do here."  
  
With everyone gathered around and the meeting began.  
  
"We know that they are heading to where Uon is sleeping here just three miles south of where the cave to the Esper World once stood." Dragonic said while pointing with a long stick on a map of the world.  
  
"I was informed that a small members of the former empire army have agreed to help and some townsfolk from these three towns." Phoenixa said.  
  
The meeting went on for one hour where Setzer and Sabin finally returned with the female fighter who looked ready for a fight with anyone. The reunion was soon cut short with a large earthquake.  
  
"No, this can't be happening." Dragonic said.  
  
"They must have awaken Uon." Phoenxia said.  
  
"Yes, they have," Aon replied, "I can sense his powers going up."  
  
"All right everyone let's get a move on and head to where Uon is awakening." Draognic said as he started to aboard the airship.  
  
"Let's do it everyone." Eternal Sailor Moon said as she followed Dragonic.  
  
"We have a world to save once again." Terra said as she followed Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
The rest of the group soon followed with Aon taking flight into the air and headed towards Uon's Prison.  
  
This is the end of Chapter 8 The Final Battle Part 1: The Awaken of Two Gods.  
  
Looks like Pocolus and Astrala have finally completely their task of awakening Uon, but will they be able to stop our heroes? And Kefka, what is his master plan? Can our heroes with the help from Aon be able to stop Pocolus and Astrala? For that you must stay tune for Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VI Cross Over Chapter 9 The Final Battle Part 2: The Beginning of the End. 


	9. The Final Battle Part 2: The Beginning o...

Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VI Cross Over Chapter 9 The Final Battle Part 2: The Beginning of the End.  
  
Uon, the Dark Evil Esper God is now awake after the spell place on him by Aon, the Good God of the Espers over a thousand years ago. How did Pocolus and Astrala find this spell that was able to break the eternal sleeping placed on Uon by Aon? Another question is why do they want to awake Aon?  
  
Flashback - 100 years ago:  
  
"So, dear brother, you said you have found a way to awaken the Dark Master who our descendents served for years until the one Aon put into an eternal rest here in Gwani's Tomb?" Astrala asked.  
  
"If what I read in the Dark Book of Uskai, the Black Book of Darkness should be buried somewhere around here." Pocolus replied.  
  
"You better hope that book was correct or you would have wasted years of searching for nothing." Astrala said.  
  
Pocolus continued to dig around the area of the tomb non-stop as if he was running out of time in the search. The tomb, itself was lighten up with only the torches that were aflame, was massive with thirteen large statues of monks holding different items and tools.  
  
"I found it sis, I found it," Pocolus shouted with the sound of an evil joy in his voice, "I finally the Book of Darkness."  
  
"Good bro, let's get and good awaken this Uon." Astrala replied.  
  
"We can't Astrala," Pocolus replied back, "we have to wait for one hundred years so we can awaken him at the time of Booque."  
  
"Ok then dear brother." Astrala replied.  
  
Back to the present  
  
It has been nearly one hour since Sabin was sent to retrieve the female warrior in South Fargo. The rest waited with patiently  
  
"I hope Sabin returns quickly with her so we can head towards Uon's resting place." Dragonic said to Phoenixa.  
  
"Don't worry," Phoenixa replied with a smile on her face, "I think I see the airship heading this way."  
  
From a distance, a blimp-like airship was streaking towards the group, which soon landed thirty feet from the group. There from the bottom of the airship a door open where exiting the airship was Setzer and Sabin. Suddenly, another person walked out the ship. A young woman who stood about 5 feet 7 inches tall with green eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She was dressed ready for combat in a woman's leather armor that covered her chest, while also wearing the same kind of pants that Sabin was wearing but only smaller. At her side was a long sword that at the tip of the handle of the sword was decorated with a small dragon's head.  
  
"Master Dragonic," shouted the female warrior, "you returned as you promised."  
  
"Yes, Lisa," Dragonic replied to the female warrior, "I have returned for the time of Uon's awaken is coming as I predicted."  
  
"Dragonic," Shadow asked with no emotion, "I think you might want to let us know this is all about?"  
  
"Yes, Shadow," Dragonic replied, "This is Lisa who a five years ago I took and trained her in preparing for this day."  
  
"I don't want to but in, but I think we need to get set for the final battle?" Tuxedo Mask asked with a serious look on his face.  
  
"The mask man is right Master Dragonic," Lisa replied, "we should leaving for the battle."  
  
"Yes, Lisa, I hope you have remembered the moves I taught you?" Dragonic asked.  
  
"Yes I have master." Lisa replied.  
  
"Let's not just stand her," Aon said, "let's get a moving and defeat Uon before he fully awaken."  
  
"Phoenixa," Dragonic whispered, "I think we might have to use our Neo- Powers in this battle."  
  
"I think so too, Dragonic." Phoenixa whispered back as she pulled out her Neo-Stone.  
  
There, Dragonic and Phoenixa joined the others aboard the ship and followed Aon into the air and started to fly towards Uon's resting place. The journey started with nothing but silence, but the silence was disturbed with a swarm of two hundred flying monsters flying towards the airship.  
  
"Damn it," Sabin said as he looks ahead to see the swarm coming towards them, "they must know that we are on our way so they sent them to slow us down."  
  
"No, Sabin," Dragonic replied, "they know we are coming, but I think someone else is send these monsters after us to slow us down."  
  
"Yes, but who?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked with some sense of fear in her face.  
  
"If I right, I think it's Kefka's doing." Terra replied as she transforms into her Esper form.  
  
"I think you might be right Terra," Dragonic replied, "I think he has something productive up his sleeves."  
  
"Let's think later and let's take care of what's coming our way now." Setzer said as he pulled out some of his playing cards.  
  
"Fire Rocket Slash"  
  
"Phoenix Fury Attack"  
  
"Dragon's Rage"  
  
Suddenly from the attacks a large explosion came from the group of monsters where at least ninety-eight of the monsters were gone.  
  
"Phoenixa, Neo-Angle, and I will fly up ahead and try to reduce the number even more so we don't have battle them hear on the airship." Dragonic said.  
  
"Dragon's Wings"  
  
"Phoenix's Wings"  
  
"Angel's Wings"  
  
Before anyone else could say a word Dragonic, Phoenixa, and Sailor Neo- Angel jumped off the side of the airship and started to fly towards the large swarm of monsters. From the airship the others watch as the flying trio started to blasting the large swarm of monsters down at an alarming rate until there were only thirty left. Then Aon joined up with the trio were he finished off a few as the airship caught up where the Sailor Scout and company finished off the rest of the once large swarm.  
  
"Setzer, kick this airship into full speed for that might be just the first wave of monsters that Kefka has in stored for us." Dragonic said as he, Phoenixa, and Neo-Angel landed back on the ship.  
  
"Full speed ahead it is." Setzer replied.  
  
Without another word the airship suddenly darted off at full speed towards Uon's resting place.  
  
At Uon's Resting Place  
  
"So, we have finally done it brother." Astrala said with a evil smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, my dear sister, we shall soon have our family's revenge and we shall rule the universe." Pocolus replied.  
  
"So this is the mighty Uon, you two have been talking about." Queen Beryl said with an evil laughter towards Pocolus and Astrala.  
  
"Yes, Beryl this is Uon the Evil Esper God." Pocolus replied back to Beryl.  
  
"Soon our plans will come true and then all those who opposes us will be eliminated." Pocolus said.  
  
Not knowing to them, Kefka, who was watching them from another room was setting on a chair with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Oh Pocolus and Astrala, some plans will be coming true but it will not be your plans." Kefka laughed as he continued watching the events from the mirror.  
  
"Master Kefka," Iola said as she appeared from his left side, "it would be wise to begin your plan before the Aon arrives."  
  
"Yes, Iola." Kefka replied as he stood up from his seat and started towards the bookcase where he pulled on a book that soon revealed a secret passage behind the bookcase that lead down a small flight of stairs downward towards a door.  
  
Meanwhile back on the airship.  
  
"Dragonic, I just sensed something big happening and I think it is now Uon." Phoenixa said with a look of fear on her face.  
  
"Yes, Phoenixa," Dragonic replied, "I do too and I don't like what I am fealing."  
  
"What's going on Dragonic?" asked Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon.  
  
"I think are problems just got worse." Dragonic replied.  
  
Down on the lower level of the ship Phoenixa was informing the rest of the group of the new problem.  
  
"Looks like we got ourselves more than just Uon and Pocolus and Astrala to worry about." Eternal Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Dragonic told me he feared when Kefka was revived that he felt that doing so that the laughing fool will try something big." Phoenixa said to the group.  
  
"Looks like it has gone from one big problem into two big problems." Strago replied as he stood next to Relm who was holding Stargo's hands.  
  
With Stargo's words the room went totally quiet where everyone just looked at each other as if someone was going to say something. The only thing they got was Dragonic coming down the stairs and entering the room.  
  
"Alright everyone we're about to land, so let's get your gears ready for we will be landing in five minutes." Dragonic ordered to everyone in the room as he started back up to the top deck of the airship.  
  
"Phoenixa, may I ask you something important?" asked Eternal Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Sure what is it." Phoenixa replied.  
  
"Did you know about Dragonic's feelings towards Uranus?" Neptune asked.  
  
"I knew he had some feelings towards with one of you but I didn't know who it was with until three months ago when he finally told me his little secret." Phoenixa replied.  
  
"Do you think we should get him to tell Uranus the truth about this after the battle is over?" asked Neptune.  
  
"I think you're right, and since you know Uranus better than I do, maybe you should talked to him for somehow I can't get through to him in talking to her." Phoenixa replied.  
  
"Ok, I think I will." Neptune replied back.  
  
From there Eternal Sailor Neptune left and went to confront Dragonic, while Phoenixa went over to talk to Eternal Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Setzer, there is are landing spot over there." Dragonic said.  
  
"Alright Dragonic," Setzer replied, "I'll land the airship over there in a minute."  
  
"Dragonic." Eternal Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Yes, Neptune." Dragonic replied back to Neptune, "What is it?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you for sometime now about when you said about your feelings towards Uranus?" Neptune asked.  
  
"I keep asking myself that same question for a long time now and all I get is that it is not just her beauty, but her willing to take on any obstacles no matter how hard it is, she'll do anything to prove herself to be strong." Dragonic replied with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Is that all?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Yes, but it's best I tell her face to face back on Earth when our objective here is completed." Dragonic replied back, still with the sad expression on his face.  
  
"Ok then, I'll let you tell her then." Neptune replied.  
  
"Neptune, go tell the others to get their stuff and head to the airship's bottom entrance and be ready for anything once they step out." Dragonic ordered Neptune.  
  
"Yes, Dragonic." Neptune replied while saluting him with a small giggle.  
  
*I know you are there Gurmosia, I can sense you.* Dragonic said to himself.  
  
Finally, the airship lands and everyone exits the airship and joins Aon who just landed where they begin talking about the plans once more.  
  
"Alright everyone," Dragonic said, "this is it, the final battle is now on."  
  
"Keep your eyes open and watch each other's back at all time." Phoenixa said.  
  
"Who knows what we're going to face before we confront Uon and the others." Dragonic said as he pulled out his sword.  
  
"Let's not just stand here and wait for an open invitation, let's go." Shadow said as he and Interceptor started towards the action in the east.  
  
Dragonic and the others soon followed Shadow and Interceptor as they started to head towards Uon's resting place. The trip was no picnic for the gang for everywhere there were monsters attacking them from their left and from their right.  
  
"Multi-Form Strike"  
  
"Dragon's Rage"  
  
"Phoenix Spirit Attack"  
  
"Fire 3"  
  
"Mercury Ice Staff Freeze Blast"  
  
"Mars Fire Tornado Strike"  
  
"Neptune Tsunami Wave Splash"  
  
"Pluto Cronos Time Trap"  
  
"Uranus World/Space Blaster"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Arrows Shower"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Axe Slash"  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Blast"  
  
"Saturn Death Zone Eclipse"  
  
"Diamond Dust"  
  
"Suplex"  
  
"Flare"  
  
"Tack Star"  
  
"Mega Flare"  
  
"Lit3"  
  
"Damn it," Dragonic shouted, "I didn't think they had this big of an army."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Phoenixa replied. "I think that was just the second wave for I see the next wave coming this way."  
  
Dragonic looks and sees that Phoenxia was right as another swarm of monsters, that was larger than the second group, heading towards them.  
  
"Dragonic, do you think it is time for us to use our Neo Stones?" Phoenxia asked.  
  
"No," Dragonic replied, "we should wait until we confront Uon , Pocolus and Astrala, Kefka, or all three of them."  
  
"Dragon Slice"  
  
"Angel's Wings Strike"  
  
"Phoenix's Fire Fury Attack"  
  
"Double Moon Kick"  
  
"Flare"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Arrows Shower"  
  
"Neptune Tsunami Wave Splash"  
  
"Hurricane Sword Attack"  
  
"Well Lisa, I see you finally mastered my Hurricane Sword Attack." Dragonic said.  
  
"I did two years ago and it's the fourth times I've used that attack." Lisa replied.  
  
"Heaven's Attack"  
  
Suddenly, the sky started to get cloudy until there was no sunlight in the sky. Then an opening appeared in the center of the sky where thousands of angels dressed in battle armor came swarming down and flew towards the monsters where the army of angels started attacking the swarm of monsters.  
  
"All right, now I have seen everything." Dragonic said.  
  
"Well, it hasn't gotten any worse yet." Sailor Neo-Angel replied.  
  
Suddenly the ground started to shake causing everyone to lose their balance as the quake started to get worse. Then about three hundred yards away a large black castle suddenly emerge from beneath the ground.  
  
The castle was nearly twenty feet tall and fifty feet wide and the castle looked like it came from out of the crossing of a horror movie and a nightmare. The only light emanating from the castle were the lights of torches that were alit in the dark castle.  
  
"Looks like you spoke too soon sister." Phoenixa said.  
  
"I sense Uon coming out of the castle." Aon shouted as he stood there looking at the castle.  
  
"AON, AON, AAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN." roared a load voice.  
  
"Everyone get yourself ready for here comes Uon." Dragonic shouted to everyone.  
  
From the entry of the castle stepped out a large winged monsters that was part human, part dragon, and part robotic. That monster was Uon, the Evil Esper God.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here dear brother?" said a feminine voice.  
  
"Looks like little pests that need to be exterminated." said a male voice.  
  
"Pocolus and Astrala," Dragonic shouted, "I've known you two were up to no good, but this really over doing it."  
  
"Well, well look what we got here sis." Pocolus said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Yes, my dear brother," Astrala replied with an evil grin on her face, "it's are old friends, Master Kevin and Lady Misty."  
  
"You two are always been nothing but trouble throughout the galaxy, but this one takes the cake." Phoenixa said with a showing of anger on her face.  
  
"Master Kevin?" everyone replied with a surprising look on their faces.  
  
"Lady Misty?" Terra said dumbfounded.  
  
"You two better shut up and get ready to pay for your crimes against the galaxy." Dragonic yelled with a rage of anger.  
  
"I will also make you two pay for what you did to the Nuozace and the Uxa Family." Phoenixa shouted with sharp tone with an anger look on her face.  
  
"RAGE OF THE DRAGON"  
  
"RAGE OF THE PHOENIX"  
  
Suddenly two fiery like forms of a Phoenix and a Dragon appear out of nowhere and headed towards the evil twins Pocolus and Astrala.  
  
"Like you think that will harm us." Both Pocolus and Astrala said laughing.  
  
There, Pocolus and Astrala both put one of the hands out where they produce an energy wall that blocked the two attacks without any effect on them.  
  
"What the…," Dragonic said with a shocking look of disbelief on his face, "it can't be, that attack always work but how did they manage to stop it with such weak powers?"  
  
"It's easy when we awaken Uon, he increased our powers 1000 fold." Pocolus said still laughing.  
  
"Grampa, I'm scare now." Relm whimpered while holding on to her grandfather.  
  
"Don't worry Relm," Strago replied while holding on to her, "I won't let them even try to hurt you."  
  
"You won't have to worry about that much longer you old man, for you will all soon be no more." cried out an screechy female voice.  
  
"That's Queen Beryl." replied Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Well, I see you still remember me little princess." Queen Beryl said as she appeared next to Pocolus an Astrala.  
  
"How can this be," replied Eternal Sailor Jupiter, "I thought we finished her off three years ago.  
  
"Well, I am alive and filled with avenges against the moon princess and you pesky Sailor Scouts." Queen Beryl replied as she sent an energy blast towards the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"DRAGON SHIELD"  
  
Out of nowhere a large dragon spirit appeared and forms a large energy shield over the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"So tell me you old snake where is that laughing fool Kefka?" Dragonic shouted towards Queen Beryl who was getting angry after being called an old snake.  
  
"Why how dare you call me that," Queen Beryl shout with rage, "for that smart remark you will be eliminated first."  
  
Before Queen Beryl could lift a finger, the area was suddenly filled with an evil laughter.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah," laughed a male voice, "didn't you forget that he asked where I was."  
  
"Kefka, how dare you interrupt me when I'm about to get my revenge here." Queen Beryl shouted towards Kefka.  
  
"Queen Beryl you and twins here truly underestimated me when you brought me back from the dead, for I knew of these Pocolus and Astrala's plans before you were brought back." Kefka said still laughing like a sick psychopath.  
  
"What how could you know what our plans were?" Pocolus asked with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Yes, how could you?" Astrala asked as well with a surprising look on her face.  
  
"I've knew of your plan thanks to Quzo and Melia." Kefka replied back still laughing.  
  
"Our parents," Pocolus said still a surprising look on his face, "found all this out through our parents."  
  
"Yes, they didn't like it when you killed them, so they told me of your master plan and then they gave me some of there powers and then when I was revived I had my assistant waiting for my return and my master plan was under way." Kefka said while staring at Pocolus.  
  
"See your eminence," General Astrol said, "I told you that we shouldn't trust him."  
  
"Yes, Queen Beryl, even I didn't trust working with him in the first place." replied Purola.  
  
"Now I shall show you what I can do as I become a god once again." Kefka uttered as he started to point his hand towards Uon.  
  
From there long metal came from out of ground and wrapped around Uon imprisoning the evil Esper God. Then Kefka flew towards Uon where his body started to merge into Uon's body. Suddenly, Uon started to moan in pain as his body began changing. When all was said and done Kefka's voice came out of Uon's mouth.  
  
"Now stage 2 of my plan is complete for I am now a god once more." Kefka said as he started laughing.  
  
"I thought it couldn't get any worse, but I see I was wrong." Dragonic said while looking at Kefka's new form.  
  
"Soon all will fear me." Kefka shouted.  
  
"I don't think so you laughing fool." Phoenixa said.  
  
"Phoenixa, I think there is no other choice but to use our Neo-Stones and right now if we are going to stop him." Dragonic shouted towards Phoenixa.  
  
"Yes, Dragonic let's do it." Phoenixa shouted back.  
  
Dragonic and Phoenixa then pulled out the Neo-Stones, which had the symbols of the Dragon and of the Phoenix.  
  
"Neo-Stones of power of might, power of light give unto us your powers to fight." Dragonic and Phoenixa said while holding their Neo-Stones up high.  
  
"Neo Eternal Dragon Knight Power"  
  
"NEO ETERNAL PHOENIX POWER"  
  
Everyone watch as Dragonic and Phoenixa ascending above the ground into two bright colors. For Dragonic, his was a bright gold color. For Phoenixa, hers was a bright Fiery color. Their everyone watch as the two received their new powers.  
  
Dragonic's new look was breath taking where he was now wearing a gold armor, which decorated with different color gems. Even a gold helmet, which had the shape of a dragon's head was upon his head. The sword that Dragonic was holding had changed where it now it appeared attached with another sword where the handle was longer and any normal sword handle.  
  
Phoenixa's new look was too breath taking as everyone saw that her Sailor Scout Uniform look like the other Eternal Sailor Scouts, but her wings were like the flaming wings of a Phoenix.  
  
"Now Kefka, let's see what your new looks can do against our new powers." Dragonics said while staring off with Kefka.  
  
"Yes and we will fight with them and we shall all stop your evil plan for on behalf of the Moon…" Eternal Sailor Moon started saying with the rest of the scouts and Tuxedo Mask standing next to her.  
  
"Future Moon"  
  
"Mercury"  
  
"Mars"  
  
"Venus"  
  
"Jupiter"  
  
"Uranus"  
  
"Neptune"  
  
"Saturn"  
  
"Pluto"  
  
"Heaven"  
  
"and the Planet Earth"  
  
"and us and the people of Esperia"  
  
"and I Eon and all of the good Espers of this world"  
  
"WE WILL ALL PUNISH YOU." Everyone shouted towards Kefka.  
  
"With my new form I don't need these three and the Queen's soldiers anymore, but their powers I will be needed." Kefka said as he sent out his fingers towards his former comrades where their Kefka began to absorbing their bodies into his new body.  
  
"Brother please help me." Astrala shouting in pain as she started to loose her form.  
  
"I can't my dear sister for Kefka has become too powerful for me to fight back." Pocolus screamed as he disappeared into Kefka body.  
  
"No, I will not be defeat by this laughing maniac." Queen Beryl said while trying to escape Kefka's grabs, but it was too late for her as she too was absorbed by Kefka.  
  
Even Queen Beryl's officers had no chance in getting away from Kefka for they were easily absorbed.  
  
  
  
"Now let's what you mortals can do now with against a god." Kefka shouted.  
  
"Everyone attack with all your might." Dragonic shouted as he charged after Kefka.  
  
"Let's end this now everyone." Terra said as she too followed after Dragonic.  
  
With that everyone else follow Dragonic and Terra heading what would be the final battle between good and evil.  
  
Can they defeat the new and more powerful Kefka? Or will Kefka have the last laught? For that you must stay tune for Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy III (or VI) Cross Over Chapter 10 The Final Battle Part 3: The Final Showdown. 


	10. The Final Battle Part 3: The Final Showd...

Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VI Cross Over Chapter 10 The Final Battle Part 3: The Final Showdown  
  
"NEO FIRE DRAGON'S FURY ATTACK"  
  
"NEO PHOENIX'S FURY ATTACK"  
  
From above, a fiery form of a Dragon and a Phoenix suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and started towards Kefka. The only thing Kefka did was stood there and laughed as he swatted the attack away like if they were flies or something.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Kefka laughed, "do you think those puny attacks from you mortals can harm me a god now?"  
  
"Then look at your hand then and you tell me if that now blood I see from your hand." Dragonic shouted to Kefka.  
  
Kefka then looks at his hands where he sees his own blood trickling down his hands. Seeing himself bleed started to make Kefka become angry. His body began slowly shaking as he became even more angry and to the point of become totally outrage with hated and anger.  
  
"How dare you shed the blood of a god," Kefka stated with an anger tone in his voice, "HOW DARE YOU SHED A GOD' BLOOD."  
  
Kefka had finally snapped as he summoned a large army of monsters of every kind and then some.  
  
"Good a warm up before the Final Battle." Dragonic said as he started towards the flock of monsters.  
  
Before Dragonic could make it ten steps, Kefka stop him with a blast that missed him by ten feet but still knocking Dragonic down to the ground.  
  
"I don't think so for I have someone who dying to see you again." Kefka said laughing.  
  
"Don't sing it Kefka," Dragonic said while getting back on his feet, "just bring it, you laughing fool."  
  
"Then come forth and greet your old friend." Kefka said still laughing.  
  
From behind Kefka a dark figure began to materialize. Dragonic continued watching when suddenly his anger turned into disbelief, which then turned back into anger.  
  
"So, it was you who brought Gurmosia back from the dead." Dragonic shouted with anger towards Kefka.  
  
"Why, yes Dragonic," Kefka said, "I brought him back after meeting him in the other world."  
  
"You made one big mistake in bringing this black hearted monster back to life for he is just using you just to get back at me and then he will turn on you in an instant." Dragonic said.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH," Kefka laughed historically, "like that will ever happened for puny mortal."  
  
"Phoenixa," Dragonic shouted, "you and the others take care of the monsters while I take care of Gurmosia."  
  
"Please try not you use the same attack on him like you did last time." Phoenixa said with a worry look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry but if I have no other choice, then I will have to use the Universal Dragon's Furry Attack but with the powers of the Neo-Stones then the Universal Dragon's Furry Attack might be even stronger now." Dragonic said.  
  
"If it's true but will you be strong enough to pull it off?" Phoenixa replied back.  
  
"I won't know if I don't try it." Dragonic said as he began flying into the air and towards Gurmosia.  
  
"So we finally meet face to face again and this time I will be victorious this time around." roared the dragon monster Gurmosia.  
  
"I don't think so you monster." Dragonic shouted as he flew straight towards the black dragon Gurmosia.  
  
"Dark Inferno" "Fire Shield"  
  
The attack of Gurmosia's Dark Inferno attack struck the Fire Shield with tremendous force, but the shield remained intact. More Gurmosia continued firing his Dark Inferno attack one after another but with no effect against Dragonic's Fire Shield. Soon Dragonic finally managed to reach Gurmosia with his sword held tightly in his hand ready to fight the black dragon.  
  
"This time you monster you will pay for everything evil that you have cause in your life time and you shall never walk among the living again." Dragonic said with anger in his eyes.  
  
"LIGHT DRAGON SPIRIT STRIKE" "DARK BLAZE INCINERATE"  
  
While Dragonic and Gurmosia continued fighting each other, the others were fighting another battle against Kekfa's army of monsters.  
  
"Mercury Ice Staff Freeze Blast" "Pluto Cronos Time Trap"  
  
"Uranus World /Space Blaster"  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Blast"  
  
"Saturn Death Zone Eclipse"  
  
"Flare" "Fire3" "METEOR" "DIAMOND DUST" "MEGAFLARE" "DRAGON PUNCH"  
  
"Ok, now this battle isn't going well." Eternal Sailor Moon said heavily.  
  
"Like you though is was going to be a walk in the park or something?" Eternal Sailor Mars replied after blasting a small monster to dust.  
  
"PHOENIX INFERNO BLAST"  
  
"Wow sis, your powers increased greatly when you used your Neo-Stone." Sailor Neo-Angle replied after seeing Sailor Neo-Phoenix's Phoenix Inferno Blast attack.  
  
"Yes, I see that my powers have grown with the use of the Neo-Stone." Phoenixa replied.  
  
"HOLY JUDGEMENT"  
  
With the cry of Holy Judgement the ground began shaking which then a hole appeared in front of Kefka where a gigantic robot arouse and faced Kefka face to face.  
  
"Alexander give Kefka his judgement from the heavens NOW." Terra yelled as she was now in her Esper form.  
  
The only thing Kefka did was watch as the giant robot opened three components displaying numerous cannons where each cannon started to glow with a bright white light where each cannon fired beams of light into the air until they were out of sight. Before Kefka or anyone else could say anything the beams of white lights came striking Kefka head on. Kefka roared in pain from the aftermath of the blasts. Kefka looked at himself where he saw blood on his hands and arms.  
  
"You fool," Kefka shouted with deep anger in his voice, "you shed the blood of a god."  
  
"You call yourself a god Kefka," Terra laughed back while still looking at him, "you are really a fool thinking he is something that he is really not."  
  
"You dare mock me you puny Esper girl." Kefka replied still with the anger in his voice.  
  
"She's right you laughing fool," Eternal Sailormoon said while dusting three monsters.  
  
"For that you little girls, you will be the first two that I will destroy." Kefka replied as he started to form an energy ball and threw it towards Terra and Eternal Sailormoon.  
  
Terra and Eternal Sailormoon stood there watching, as the large energy ball was heading right towards them. Neither of the two began to move to avoid the upcoming energy ball that the two knew would blast them into pieces. Before the energy ball could come a few yards to them Dragonic suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stopped the large energy ball with both of his hands. Everyone and every monster's jaws suddenly dropped with a surprising look on their faces to see that Dragonic holding back Kefka's Energy Ball with all of his strength. Even Kefka, from everybody else, was in a state of disbelief of what he had just seen.  
  
"How is a lowly live form like you, you human be able to stop my Energy Ball like that without getting blown up?" Kefka asked with the disbelief look still on his face.  
  
"Let's say it took me a long time to learn how to do this trick but you won't have time for you will be joining Queen Beryl and her losing soldiers." Dragonic replied as he sent the energy ball back to Kefka.  
  
Kefka managed to deflect the energy ball away sending it towards the ocean where it exploded underneath the water. Kefka still was surprise to see a human mortal stop one of his attacks and have it sent back to him without and harm done to anyone.  
  
"Even with the powers you have now, it's still not enough to stop even me." Dragonic said towards Kefka with a cold and hated stare on his face.  
  
"Oh if that's so?" Kefka said with an evil laugh at the end. "Then maybe you will be afraid of me when I do this."  
  
Before anyone could say or do anything, Kefka flew over to Gurmosia where Kefka began to absorb him. When Kefka finally finished absorbing Gurmosia his new form caused everybody; except for Dragonic, Terra, and Eternal Sailormoon to start shaking in fear.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH," Kefka laughed as he observed everyone looking at him with fear on their faces until he saw Dragonic, Terra, and Eternal Sailormoon, "what how can you three not be afraid of the even more powerful god, me, Kefka?"  
  
"You call yourself a god, but I only see a big bully with an oversize ego." Dragonic replied to Kefka.  
  
"All you've been to me and everyone else was a nightmare and everyone has gotten sick of." Terra replied to Kefka.  
  
"And all you've been all talk and no action and your laugh is getting on my nerves." Eternal Sailormoon replied towards Kefka who was becoming angry from the replies from Dragonic, Terra, and Eternal Sailormoon.  
  
"AND KEFKA, ALL WE HAVE TO SAY TO YOU IS THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE PUNISHED." all three of them yelled at once.  
  
"Dragon's Mist"  
  
Suddenly, the area of the battlefield was covered by a red mist, which caused all the remaining monsters to cry out in pain. Soon as the mist was gone, all of the monsters have disappeared leaving only Dragonic and the others standing.  
  
"Listen everyone, the time had come to finish this battle." Dragonic shouted towards everyone while still looking at Kefka.  
  
"Let's show him that he has messed with the wrong people." Terra shouted.  
  
"Sailor Scouts, let's show him the true powers of the Sailor Scouts." Eternal Sailormoon shouted.  
  
"Terra have Aon call all the Espers here to help us in this battle here and then come join us immediately." Phoenixa ordered.  
  
"Consider it done Phoenixa." Terra replied as she headed towards Aon to inform him of Phoenixa's request.  
  
"Aon have the Espers attack all at once first and then you attack after they have." Dragonic ordered.  
  
"Eternal Sailormoon, have you, the other scouts, and Tuexdo Mask attack all at the same time as Aon and the Espers." Phoenixa ordered.  
  
"Neo-Angel and Phoenixa, you two attack at the same time and after the Sailor Scouts have almost finished their attacks, and I'll finish this battle off with my Universal Dragon's Furry Attack." Dragonic concluded while still have a cold and hated look on his face.  
  
"So you would use your most powerful and deadly attack on me when you should know that it would kill you?" Kefka said laughing continuously.  
  
"Let me tell you something you laughing moron," Dragonic began replying, "I manage to use this attack once on Gurmosia a long time ago and as you can see I am still alive."  
  
Dragonic began to laugh a little bit while still looking directly at Kefka.  
  
"I have been training myself to become strong enough that I can with stand the powers of that attack and I have become stronger than I have thought and you will know how powerful I am when you are sent back to the Netherworld." Dragonic said.  
  
"You don't get it you human mortal, and now you will all parish." Kefka shouted as he fired a large energy blast towards the gang.  
  
"EVERYONE ATTACK." Dragonic yelled.  
  
All of the Espers along with Aon began their continuous attack on Kefka's energy blast.  
  
"Mercury Ice Staff Freeze Blast" "Mars Fire Tornado Strike" "Neptune Tsunami Wave Splash" "Pluto Cronos Time Trap" "Uranus World /Space Blaster" "Venus Love and Beauty Arrows Shower" "Jupiter Thunder Axe Slash" "Pink Sugar Heart Blast" "Saturn Death Zone Eclipse" "MULTI-FORM FIRE ROCKET SLASH" "HEAVEN' ATTACK" "NEO-PHOENIX TOTAL ASSULATE"  
  
"NOW KEFKA THIS IS WERE IT END.." Dragonic shouted, "neo- Universal Dragon's Furry Attack."  
  
The ground began shaking as a large, multi-color dragons began flying straight towards Kefka. Everyone watched, from a distance, as they hear Dragonic yelling on the top of his voice as the attack struck Kefka causing him to scream out in horrifying pain.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Kefka yelled, "I CAN' DIE FOR I AM A GGGGOOOOOOOODDDDDDdddddddddddddddddddddddddd.  
  
Soon the one known as Kefka was engulf by the attack and soon disappeared without a trace.  
  
"We did it, we finally finish it." Dragonic said as he dropped to the ground exhausted from the attack.  
  
Everyone began cheering and celebrating as Phoenixa, Terra, Eternal Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Uranus, and Tuxedo Mask went up to Dragonic who was now lying on the ground trying to catch his breath. Soon, everybody else join the small group around Dragonic as they congratulated him in defeating Kefka. Finally, Dragonic got back on his feet and looked at everyone.  
  
"I like to thank you but I'm not the only person who deserves a round of congratulations for you too helped in defeating Kefka as well." Dragonic said.  
  
"Alright everyone let's return to Fargo Castle and celebrate." Edgar said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Alright then, let's pack it up and move it back to Fargo Castle." Dragonic said as he started toward the airship.  
  
That night everyone celebrated late into the night, where everyone ate and drank until the wee hours of the morning. Later that afternoon Dragonic and Phoenixa were talking to each other with a serious looks on the faces.  
  
"Let's call the scouts over and inform them." Dragonic said to Phoenixa.  
  
"Yes, Dragonic let's inform them right away." Phoenixa replied with agreement.  
  
Dragonic and Phoenixa walked over to the Sailor Scouts who were still talking about the battle over Kefka and how they can't wait to get back home.  
  
"Sailor Scouts, I need your attention please for Dragonic has something to tell everybody." Phoenixa said.  
  
The Scouts stopped and gathered around Dragonic to hear on what he has to say.  
  
"Alright as we know, we defeated Kefka and the this world has been saved, but I have to tell you that this may be just the beginning." Dragonic said with am unfortunate look on his face.  
  
"What is it Dragonic?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked with worry look on her face.  
  
"We won't be going back home real soon as I thought, but last night I was communicate by a friend of my who informed me that the Wise Man has been spotted on a world." Dragonic said.  
  
"This world three years ago had a problem with a crazy man named Sephiroth , who thought he wasn't human but he thought he was of a higher form." Phoenixa continued.  
  
"The only problem was Sephiroth wasn't the person who he thought was his mother was rather a creature who's blood was put into his blood system, and there he though that this creature was his birth mother." Dragonic added.  
  
"Now these two have been brought back to life and are working together to cause chaos onto the world that we will be heading to." Phoenix said.  
  
"When do we leave?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"We leave in one hour so start saying your good-byes and get your stuff together." Dragonic concluded.  
  
"So let's meet back here in fifty minutes so we can get the ready to leave." Phoenixa concluded as well.  
  
"All right everyone dismiss." Dragonic said finishing his speech as he began to walk away and heading towards his room.  
  
One hour later the Sailor Scouts, Dragonic, Phoenix, and Lisa were standing in the throne room as everyone was saying their good-byes when Dragonic stood in front of everybody and asked for their attention.  
  
"Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Neo-Angel, and Lisa it is time to go and find out what the Wise Man and Sephiroth are up to and stop them and find out who brought them back to life." Dragonic said as he turned around and pointed a staff in the middle of the room and began chanting a spell.  
  
Soon, a portal opened right in the middle of the throne room where everyone watched as Dragonic and Phoenixa headed towards it. Their Dragonic turned towards the Sailor Scouts and nodded his head towards them letting them know that it's time to go.  
  
"Terra, Edgar, and everyone else from this world we like to thank you in letting us stay here but a new and even more powerful enemy has emerged on another world and we are need their." Dragonic said with a sad look on his face as he entered into the portal.  
  
"So long everyone and I hope you all live in peace now that Kefka and Queen Beryl is defeated." Phoenixa said as she followed Dragonic into the portal.  
  
Soon Lisa, Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, and Neo-Angel entered the portal where they followed Dragonic and Phoenixa onto their next adventure.  
  
This concludes the chapter and the story of Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy III (or VI) Cross Over Fanfic.  
  
Preface to Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over Fanfic  
  
"Cloud, I think that the Wise Man might be brain washing him like once did to Rini did sometime ago and I also think he might be trying to get revenge against Serena and Rini for defeating him a few years ago." Kevin said.  
  
"If it's true then, then we might have ourselves even bigger problems than we thought." Cloud replied. 


End file.
